Ask, Dare or make them Confess
by Princess Aquilia
Summary: (co-written with wharfcoyote) Ask the Shield, and other selected wrestlers, questions. Anything. From their favorite foods, to why Dean acts crazy, or what Hunter and Randy really think of each other. Please note that any questions for Brock Lesner will be answered by his Advocate, Paul Heyman; and questions to Barrett will likely result in Bad News.
1. Let the Madness Begin!

**Ask, Dare or make them Confess**

* * *

 **Disclaimer - All talent names (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins etc) belong to WWE.  
**

* * *

 _ **A/N Chapters 1-9 is co-written with a fanfic author that wishes to remain anonymous.**_ _**Chapter 10 onward is co-written with wharfcoyote.**_

 _ **Starts Pre-Wrestlemania 2015**_

* * *

 _ **Requests: by**_ _ **PM only**_

 _ **(reviews are most welcome, but requests there cannot be used as per fanfic rules).**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1** _ **Let the Madness Begin**_

"Hello and welcome, all you wonderful people," Aria Taylor smiled at the camera. "I'm your hostess, and welcome to _Monday. Night. Ra_ -!"

"I thought this was a show separate from WWE..." Seth Rollins cut in.

The Architect, along with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, were seated in a row on couches facing the audience.

"Hmm, maybe I should come up with my own name for this show..." Aria tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Dean rolled his eyes at Seth. "If it's separate from WWE, why would _we_ be here, Sell Out?"

"It's _Mr Money in the Bank_ to you," Seth replied haughtily, "You crazy-"

"That's enough!" Aria scolded.

So how does this thing work, anyway?" Roman asked Aria, after glaring at Seth.

"I'm glad you asked," Aria said. "People will send me questions using Twitter or the WWE App." She paused and looked at the camera. "On Twitter it's #WWEQA. Start sending your questions now!" she smiled. "The Shield awaits!"

She turned her attention back to the Superstars as the feed cut to an upcoming PPV. "I'll read the questions to you, and you will answer as honestly as possible." She smiled oh-so-sweetly.

Dean smirked "And what makes you think we would answer honestly, if we do answer at all?"

"The same reason you are seated here now, and behaving instead of brawling," Aria chuckled. "If you don't...we can turn you back into adorable..."

Roman's eyes widened.

"Sweet-" Aria continued.

"No way!" Dean hollered.

"Cute-"

"You can't-" Seth began.

"Little Toddlers," Aria said, with a smile brighter than the sun. "They can also dare you to do something, or ask for confessions – lucky for you I didn't state that. But if they do..."

"And people think I'm crazy," Dean muttered before turning to Roman. "Remember that prissy princess who wrote that nauseating adorable story about us being turned into toddlers?"

The Powerhouse shuddered. "You don't know her do you, Aria?"

Aria smirked. "Maybe. But it still stands – break my rules, and cute you will become!" she clapped her hands once in excitement, reminding Roman of the Disney princess Sophia, of the cartoon _Sophia the First_ , which his daughter loved to watch.

The Shield (and Seth) barely had time to react when the door suddenly burst open and Bad News Barrett sauntered in, followed by Hunter and Stephanie Helmsley. They did not look pleased at all.

"I'm afraid I have some _Bad News_ for you, Taylor," Wade Barette said in his British accent. "We're crashing your little party. I know you love The Shield, and love to favour them..."

The Shield brothers and Seth snorted. They felt no love here at all!

"But they aren't the only wrestlers in the WWE who matter, you know," Barette continued. "I'm the Intercontinental Champion!"

Aria sighed. Well there's no denying the Shield (including pre- sell out Seth) is awesome, but if she had to have others on the show, couldn't it be _anyone_ else?

"And they aren't the only ones crashing this little party of yours..." Randy Orton said as he entered, followed by John Cena.

Aria face-palmed; she just had to wish... well Cena wasn't too bad, but did he have to bring the Viper along with him?

"Ladies and gentleman...my name is..." and everyone blocked their ears, hearing this way too many times before, as Paul Heyman entered, along with Brock Lesner looming beside him. "I hope you weren't planning to leave out my client; the man who beat The Streak, and the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion... Brrrrrrock Lesner!"

Dean ignored the others, and turned to Cena. "You and Orton?" he looked at Roman bemused before turning back to John. "Wazzup with that?"

"Same thing that was up with you and me a few months ago. Orton and I don't like each other, but we both like The Authority even less," Cena responded, sitting down next to Dean. "The enemy of my enemy..."

Dean shrugged. Common enemies did make for unusual alliances.

Roman didn't look too happy about Cena sitting down on the other side of Dean; it's like Dean got a new brother while the Powerhouse was away.

Dean turned to Roman and smiled at him; just silently communicating that they weren't the only ones here for this awful show now at least.

The Samoan chuckled to himself as Dean turned his head once again. Nope, it's just a new acquaintance, close to a friend, but not a brother. And unlike Seth, Dean wasn't going anywhere. Though Dean admitted he thought Roman was going to leave him too; the Powerhouse never told Dean about his insecurities. He was the big brother after all, trying to appear strong to hold the crumbling fortress together.

He along with Dean and Seth watched as Bad News Barette walked up to Aria.

"Look we're tired of these three pretty boys getting all the attention," Barette said.

Dean launched from his chair only to be automatically stopped by Roman. "Calm down, Dean."

"He didn't just call me pretty..." the Lunatic Fringe growled.

Seth sighed. "You obviously do not KNOW what this show is all about do you?" he asked the Bad News guy.

Roman smiled. "Well since you're guys are here..." He got up, still holding Dean's arm, "We'll get going,"

"Yeah, let's go!" Seth got up too, making a beeline for the door.

Aria barely looked at them. "Sit. Now."

"What?!" Dean exploded.

Aria looked at him. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Seth sat down; the look that Aria had combined the way she spoke to them so sweetly was a dangerous indication of their cutesy little 'punishment.'

Dean sat down, muttering about homicide and a certain hostess.

Aria smiled at the rest of the group. "Well by all means," She gestured warmly at the free couches. "Take a seat."

The Authority, Barette, Hayman and Orton happily sat down, while Brock just stood by his advocate, doing his usual warm-ups. Aria looked at each one of them in turn. _This show just got more interesting_ , she thought.

Roman and Dean felt a bit better – now all the attention and the embarrassing questions won't be solely for them!

The feed cut back to the show from the commercial break. "Welcome back, everyone! During the break we were surprisingly joined by…" Aria introduced the gatecrashers as the camera loomed over them.

The Authority was confused at the look on Seth's face; it was just like when he was partnered with J&J security against the team of Ziggler and Cena. But Hunter and Stephanie shared a smile: one way or another they would turn this show to The Authority's _advantage._

Randy smirked at the Architect. He was hoping to learn something about Seth that he could use against him.

Paul Heyman looked self-satisfied; as always, he wanted what was best for his client - and for himself.

Cena smiled at the camera; he always enjoyed interacting with his fans, and wanted to be sure that everyone understood he was not going anywhere any time soon.

"Oh, look!" Aria Taylor's computer chimed and the Shield brothers' and Seth's hearts sank.

"We have our first questions." The hostess beamed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

The Shield exchanged incredulous glances, as Seth face-palmed. More like – _let the madness begin_!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please do not get offended by characters' (rude) responses to you (such as Seth Out Seth, or The Authority) but we won't slam you too much :)**

* * *

 **Reviews are most welcome, but requests there cannot be used as per fanfic rules.** **You can PM me your requests (questions, dares or confession) :)**


	2. The Sting of the Sell Out Story

**Chapter 2 The Sting of the Sell Out Story**

* * *

"Our first question is from _I am the true WarriorXY2_ ," Aria said brightly.

Seth's knuckles were beginning to turn white from gripping his MITB briefcase so hard. "Not for me...not for me...not for me..." he chanted to himself.

Roman put a restraining hand on Dean: whether from rushing out the exit or most likely to tear apart that computer Aria is receiving those sure to be terrible, horrifying requests from.

"And it's for Triple H," she continued.

A huge sigh of relief could be heard from the Shield and Seth, though the Architect looked a little worried.

 _ **To triple h: hey trips who would you rather have knocked you out at survivor series...**_

Laughter rang out through the auditorium as Aria tried to stifle a giggle.

"What the heck was that?" Stephanie demanded.

"I believe that's someone laughing," Cena chuckled. "I'm guessing the person who sent the question,"

"What kind of question it that, anyway?" The Regal Assassin demanded. " _Who would I rather have knocked me out at Survivor Series_?" Triple H was enraged. "And don't you dare call me 'trips!' I am the respected COO of the WWE!"

Aria cleared her throat, trying to keep from smiling herself. "Well the question goes on to say..."

 _ **Sting or ...**_

Everyone went still as a drum roll (similar to the one when the votes on the WWEApps are revealed) sounded out.

 _ **CM Punk and why would you choose that person. You must choose one!**_

 **I am the true WarriorXY2**

Hunter scowled. "If I _had_ to choose…" his face turned sour. "It would be Sting, since I have no respect for Punk."

Cena smirked. "I'd say you got _stung_ twice now,"

Cena was referring to Survivor Series 2014, when Sting knocked Triple H out and Team Cena won _and,_

Distracting The Authority, thereby giving Cena the chance to win a (handicap match) for the SS2014 Team Cena to be rehired.

"Well, moving on," Aria said, quickly. "The next tweet is from _Lola_ ,"

 _ **This totally made me smile the whole time... Great job!**_

Aria beamed. "Why, thank you, Lola!"

Roman face-palmed. _Great, just great_.

Seth held his head in his hands. "You should _not_ encourage her."

"What the heck; you enjoy her torturing us, Lola?" Dean exclaimed.

Aria smiled. "Now, now, Dean. I'm sure Lola loves you just as much as I do. And I would not antagonize her, if I were you, given the particulars of this show," she said before turning back to the computer.

 _ **Question to Roman and Dean: If Seth were to apologize and want to start over, would you take Seth back as a friend?"**_

 **Lola**

Seth stared straight ahead of him, trying his best to look impassive.

The Powerhouse, meanwhile, leaned back in his chair, thinking hard. "Friend... I don't know. Would take a lot of apologies though," he laughed. "And some grovelling,"

"Dean?" Aria asked gently.

"Yeah," The Shield affiliate shrugged. "What Roman said."

Seth looked at him his eyes wide. They basically said yes...

"Moving on," Aria said brightly. "And we have a dare from _Cybella_ ,"

The Shield and Seth groaned.

 _ **I love the concept of this story.**_

"Yay!" Aria clasped her hands in excitement.

"You are _crazy_ , Cybella." Dean growled.

"Aw, I'm sure Cybella appreciates it, Dean," Aria smiled sweetly. "That's such a huge compliment coming from _you_!"

Roman pursed his lips in attempt to hide his smile, while Dean sat down looking homicidal.

 _ **I have a dare for Seth.**_

Dean calmed down. "Okay, maybe Cybella isn't so bad... let's see what she does to Seth,"

Seth shot Dean a look.

Dean just smirked at him as Aria continued reading.

 _ **You have to remain perfectly still for three minutes. Meanwhile Dean is going to attempt to get you to move by whatever means he can think of.**_

 _ **Also, I have a question for Orton. If you were the opposite sex for a day, what would you do?**_

 **Cybella**

Dean grinned. "Actually, Cybella is awesome! That's even better!"

He just received another death glare from the Architect in return.

Orton blinked. "Whoa, what? You mean as a woman?"

"Hold on. One thing at a time." Aria said. "First the Shield's dare."

Bad News Barrett rolled his eyes. "Oh of course the Shield first!" he muttered.

Aria turned to him. "That's the order in which Cybella typed her _tweet_ , she had Seth's dare first,"

"You seriously have no idea, Barrett," Roman rolled his eyes as Seth reluctantly went still with a pained look on his face.

Grinning, Dean got up and walked to Seth's couch. "Now this is awesome!"

"Wait, he can't touch me, right?" Seth asked quickly.

"Well..." Aria thought for a moment. "In some games, like trying to get the person to laugh, then yes, I've heard there is no physical contact..."

Seth sighed in relief.

"However, Cybella stated by whatever means Dean can think of," Aria continued, "And she didn't stipulate 'no contact."

Seth's expression turned to a look of horror and the Lunatic Fringe laughed.

Roman grinned. "Wrestling is pretty much full contact,"

Dean however, approached Aria.

Seth took a good look at Aria's apologetic face to the Lunatic's grin as he walked back to know this wasn't going to be good.

Dean first knocked Seth over and Triple H shook his head. Stephanie started screaming shrilly at Dean so bad that everyone (except Seth) had to block their ears it hurt so much.

Seth scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for the pain... but when Dean made contact with him, he realised it wasn't that much hurt, as Dean had just knocked him over with his Lou Thesz Press (running front grapple).

"How's this for torment, Seth?" Dean grinned as he produced what he got from Aria: A pink pen. But not just any pink pen, a _glitter_ pink pen.

Before Seth could protest, Dean was already writing on Architect's forehead.

Seth automatically pushed him away. "What the-"

Aria helpfully provided a mirror. "Dare completed. Thank you."

Cena, Randy and Heyman laughed heartily as Roman just grinned. Seth took a good look in the mirror. Written on his forehead was:

 _I heart Shield...2.0._

Referring to of course, J&J Security and probably the real Shield too.

Seth pounced on Dean and pretty soon they were rolling on floor brawling. Aria dropped her head in her hands as the Superstars cheered them on.

"Anyway, Randy, you're up." Aria said.

"A sex change? What kind of question is that anyway?" Randy Orton retorted.

"A feminine one," Cena tried.

"Thanks for the support, chump." the Viper rolled his eyes.

The self-proclaimed _champ_ made a face.

Randy thought for a moment before answering. "Go shopping, I suppose. Find out why my wife loves it so much," he shrugged.

"How sweet," Aria smiled.

"Aww," Stephanie said, and lightly smacked her husband's arm. "You could learn from him, Hunter."

Triple H thought it best not to comment.

Roman grinned. "Well now we all know who to go to for marital advice," he said as the rest of the Superstars whistled.

"Maybe we'll have Mrs. Orton on the show..." Cena heartily clapped the Viper's shoulder.

"Maybe," Aria's eyes twinkled at Randy. "For now we have another tweet,"

The skirmish between Dean and Seth stopped, partially in curiosity but mostly in fear of what was to come.

 _ **I dare Seth to suck on a pacifier.**_

 **Claire Moxley**

Roman and Dean roared with laughter.

"Well you do act like a spoilt little brat in the ring, Rollins," Cena said shaking his head. "Always whining and complaining."

"No-no way!" Seth shouted pushed the laughing Lunatic off him and getting up from the floor. "Hell no!"

Dean returned to his seat, still shaking with laughter (he wanted to avoid being next to Seth, in case he got turned into a toddler too).

As Seth point blank refused, Aria had no choice but to turn him into a toddler. The guests covered their eyes as there was bright light and swirling mist (with glitter). It completely covered Seth before slowly fading to reveal a cute little toddler, in the exact spot the Architect was. Well the toddler did have shoulder length half blonde half brunet hair.

Little Seth took a good look at the Authority in front of him and started crying.

Behind him, Dean and Roman started fidgeting. Aria supposed it was instinct as a big brother to comfort. But it wasn't like that anymore. She took out a brand new pacifier. It was blue and white with a cute little polar bear pup painted on it.

"You keep baby stuff at your table?!" Roman asked in astonishment.

The hostess walked over to Stephanie, handing the principal owner the pacifier. "Well considering the toddler thing, wouldn't baby stuff be handy?"

Roman thought it was best not to answer as Dean rolled his eyes.

Stephanie shot Aria a look before gently picking up Seth and putting the pacifier in his mouth. "There, there, it's okay," she said kindly to little Seth.

Seth calmed down as he happily sucked on his pacifier.

Triple H looked highly disturbed. "Right, he fulfilled the rotten dare. Turn him back right now!" he demanded.

"But he looks so cute!" Aria and Stephanie cooed at the same time.

Triple H gently took the pacifier out of Seth mouth before roughly flinging it, hitting Dean square on the nose. Fortunately, those present was saved from the Lunatic's wrath as little Seth, finally spotting his big brothers, jumped off Stephanie and ran to the Shield.

"Ro-Ro!" he said excitedly, waving his arms to be carried.

When Roman didn't move, the toddler's heart sank, as tears filled his eyes; big brother had _never_ refused Seth a hug.

Slowly the toddler approached Dean and put a hand on the Lunatic's knee. "Dee..." he said softly.

"Alright that's enough," Triple H went over to the Shield and picked Seth up. "Turn him back now," he said as he walked towards Aria.

Roman and Dean looked thoroughly uncomfortable as little Seth's arms was stretched out to them, his eyes begging for them to... _save him_?

Before Dean and Roman could react, there was a blinding light (with the swirling mist and glitter) as Seth was transformed back.

"This show is fixed!" Barrett hollered. "How come I didn't get a question?!"

Heyman stood up. "I'll be entering a full complaint with the WWE. My client hasn't received one question either."

"That has nothing to do with me," Aria said honestly. "And after what you witnessed so far, I can't imagine you would want to..." the hostess sighed and shook her head.

"I agree with Heyman and Barrett." Triple H spoke up. "This show is supposed to about all WWE Superstars and Divas. Not just the Shield and Seth Rollins."

Aria arched an eyebrow. "Why? You scared we're getting close to the truth about the betrayal?" she challenged.

"What truth?!" Stephanie barked. "Seth willingly accepted our offer and that's all there is to it!"

"Yeah..." Aria said staring down Stephanie. "At what cost?"

"And once again, the show is centred on the Shield." Lesnar chuckled. "I'm hungry, Paul. Let's go grab something to eat."

Without waiting for an answer, the WWE Champion turned and left, followed reluctantly by his advocate.

Aria turned back to the camera and smiled. "Well I hope you enjoyed the show so far. Stay tuned, for after the break we have more questions...and dares! And remember to keep sending your questions via the WWE App or on Twitter at #WWEQA!"

"For me too!" Barrett cut in.

"Yes, for all Superstars and Divas," Aria sighed as the feed cut to a commercial. "Oh great – where am I going to find all of them?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. In the Unstable Mind of Dean Ambrose

**Chapter 3 In the Unstable Mind of Dean Ambrose**

* * *

During the break the Authority was in a fit of rage with Seth a little confused at first (he didn't remember being cute and chubby).

"We have to find a way to take control of this show!" Stephanie said angrily.

"How?" Seth asked. "That insane hostess controls it! With her: _Oh, I'll turn you into cute little toddlers_ ," Seth mimicked Aria's sweet voice. "She's infuriating, downright annoying and -!" he stamped his foot, finally remembering his cuddly point in the show.

"Calm down, Seth." Hunter said sternly. "Control your emotions; don't let them control you,"

The Architect raised an eyebrow. "You made a little boy cry a few weeks back on Raw,"

Triple H sighed. "Well, that was a most unfortunate situation."

Stephanie decided steer the conversation away from that incident. She screamed enough at her husband for making a child cry anyway. Besides, he did make up for it.

"What's done is done." she said. "And if we're going to Coup d'état this show, then we can't berate ourselves for past mistakes right now," she cautioned.

Triple H and Seth nodded in agreement.

"We'll control this show soon enough," Triple H smirked at Stephanie. "Just like we control the WWE itself."

 **XXX**

Aria smiled at the camera, as the guests (finally) settled down once again after the break.

"We're back! But before we move on there is an important announcement I need to make for our viewers…" the hostess began.

"This show is cancelled," Roman muttered hopefully.

"Please note that this show is rated PG." Aria continued. "Any questions or dares that exceed that rating cannot be used. We apologize, and trust you understand. Thank you."

"That could be boring," Dean yawned.

"Fine, we'll raise the rating just for you, Ambrose," Seth rolled his eyes. After the break, Seth sat down next to Triple H, instead of his original place that was closer to Roman. "Especially for the dares."

"No!" Dean said quickly. "Maybe for you, Sell Out?"

Aria sighed. "Do you guys have to fight over everything?"

She ignored their immediate response ("Yes!") and carried on. Roman automatically rolled his eyes; he had gotten used to Dean and Seth's childish bantering over the years…

"Our first question is from _Apocalypse 17_." Aria read from her computer.

"Is the world coming to an end?" Dean asked bluntly.

Aria turned to Roman with an incredulous look: _Is he serious?_

Roman sighed. "I know; can't take him anywhere, this one,"

Aria giggled.

"It's the name of the person that's asking the question," Roman explained to Dean with an air of one talking to a child.

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed. "Cool name: it's like 'destruction.' Awesome!"

Seth rolled his eyes. "You are nuts. So what's the question, anyway?" he asked carefully.

"Well it's actually a _dare_ that pertains to you, Seth." Aria replied and chuckled along with the rest of the Shield as Seth sunk in his chair. She turned back to the computer to read out the dare:

 _ **I dare the Authority to admit they forced Seth to sell out.**_

 **Apocalypse 17**

Roman and Dean immediately sat up straight, ready to pounce on Triple H. After all Seth did, sure they weren't going to forgive him easily...but they were still going to make the Authority pay.

"As part of the Authority, I'll answer that," Seth said, his tone edged with anger. "No one forces _me_ to do anything. Triple H and Stephanie made me an offer, which I'd have been stupid to refuse. And I may be a 'sell out', but I'm NOT stupid!"

Dean snorted. "Wanna bet?"

Triple H however, burst out laughing. "Okay. We forced Seth to sell out. Happy?"

Stephanie shrugged. "You dared us, so we did."

"You had to admit it," Cena said. "Admit is another word for confess. So you have to confess."

"No, it was clearly a _Dare_ and not a _Confess_ ," Triple H said.

Aria nodded quietly.

"And admit to what? Seth Rollins knows what's best for him – and what's best for business." Stephanie put in. "We gave him an opportunity and the Architect, just as he said, was smart enough to accept."

The Shield turned their back to them, their expressions made of stone.

Cena's eyebrows knitted together, deep in thought, while Aria looked at Seth. The Architect had been initially looking at Roman and Dean, before turning back to the audience, his expression impassive.

Aria sighed. _Apocalypse17_ asked for a _dare_ not a _confession._ There wasn't much she could do since they completed the _dare_. She almost felt sorry for Seth. Almost.

"Can we also ask questions?" Cena asked quickly. "Or a confession, perhaps?"

"Well you can, but only the WWE Universe's requests must be adhered to." She replied. "Not the employees of the WWE. Unless..."

"Unless, what?" Roman asked.

"The WWE Universe says so," Aria said. "Part of ' _daring'_ I guess," she added thoughtfully.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Well you guys can dare each other or demand answers/questions from one another, but the compliance won't be obligatory," Aria explained. "However, if the universe requests one superstar to dare or ask for a confession from another superstar..."

"I get it," Roman grinned. "For example, the universe can give permission for Dean to dare Seth to do something,"

Dean smirked and turned to Seth.

"Speaking of which, our next _tweet_ is from _lovetheshield123_." Aria said reading from the computer screen.

"Oh great, another Shield fan," Bad News Barrett scoffed. "When am I going to get a question?! This show is fixed, I tell you!"

"You think we're being favoured here?" Roman deadpanned.

Aria grinned. "Yes!" she turned back to the computer and promptly fell off the chair from silent fits of laughter.

Sighing, Roman went over and helped her up. "I take it the question isn't good, is it?" without waiting for an answer he returned back to his seat. "For us anyway,"

"Thank you, Roman," Aria said trying to compose herself to read out the _tweet:_

 _ **Ask Roman and Dean if they would like to give Seth a spanking.**_

 **lovetheshield123**

"WHAT?!" Seth hollered.

"Well you act like a bratty kid," Cena put in. "Always whining."

"Yes!" Dean stood up and pounced on Seth with the Lou Thesz Press (Running Front Grapple). "We'd love to beat the he-"

"Stop," Aria said, almost lazily, as Dean held a fist in the air over Seth's face.

"Oh yeah; Dean can go fir-" Roman, still seated, looked at Aria confused. "What? Why?!"

"Both of you have answered the answered the _question_. Now sit Dean, please," Aria said calmly. "The next question is from Cybella,"

Dean grumbled but didn't get up.

"Get off!" Seth shouted. "Get OFF me, you lunatic!"

Aria ignored the kids-, sorry, the superstars and continued reading from the computer.

 _ **Ask Seth if he still cares about Roman and Dean?**_

 **Seth rollins babe**

"Ha!" Seth scoffed as he pushed Dean off him. "Yeah right,"

"Alright then," Aria shrugged and went back to the computer trying hard not to smile.

Roman and Dean just remained motionless their face blank, indifferent. But their eyes betrayed them.

"Ouch!" Seth suddenly jumped up, rubbing his bottom. "What the hell was that?!"

"Oh just our magical lie detector," Aria said casually, still looking at the screen. "Quite effective, though nothing deadly. And it doesn't matter where you are," she added as Seth moved to get up from the floor.

Avoiding the looks of the Authority and his former Shield brethren, Seth sat back down.

"I believe Seth rollins babe is waiting," Aria said, as Dean got up and sat back down next to Roman.

"Given the nickname one would think the girl liked me," Seth grumbled. Swallowing hard, he looked at Aria. "Yes, okay?! I still care about my brothers!"

There was a communal gasp around the auditorium, as the Authority began to look uncomfortable. Seth returned to his seat.

Aria definitely smiled this time. "Well when someone cares about you, they do things in your best interest, Seth. Whether you see it at the time or not."

Seth just gave her an incredulous look. _What_?

"Moving on," Aria said, turning her attention back to the screen.

 _ **Love it.**_

Aria beamed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Seth almost fell off his chair. "Don't encourage her! Please!"

Aria pretended not to hear Seth and read on.

 _ **I have a question for Seth and Roman. You do know J &J will bail on you once Brock breaks your arm. You know he's going to. I do love how you curb stomped John Cena. That was such a lovely sight and can't wait to see it again. I'm not going to ask you why you sold out. I know you are up to something. So Seth...What are you going to do once the Authority finishes using you like a piece of toilet paper?**_

 _ **Roman this is for you. You were rumoured to Win the Royal Rumble now that plan has been nixed *glares at HHH* People say you're not ready for the push. I believe you are ready. So what do you want to say to the haters out there? And I hear you go commando *winks***_

 **shellbell33**

Seth smirked."Does anyone really think I don't know about Triple H's history of betraying his 'friends'?" he replied arrogantly. "I helped him with his latest betrayal of Randy Orton. Yes, the Authority is using me. Just like I am using them. I'm not in wrestling to make friends. I wasn't in The Shield to make friends. I'm not in The Authority to make friends. Just like with The Shield I'm in The Authority to learn what I can and move up in my career." Seth gave a shrug, appearing totally unconcerned. "Once The Authority and I are done using each other, I will… adapt. Evolve. Move on."

"What's Best for Business," Stephanie said nodding her approval. Hunter remained silent.

"Yup, you just carry on evolving," Aria said dryly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it will take you a million years to get to get to Roman and my level, Seth," he smirked. "Give or take,"

Aria giggled as Seth shot her a look.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say that!" She protested. "Anyway Roman, you're up."

"Well, thanks for your support." Roman looked confused for a moment. "If you don't believe in yourself, you have already lost," he said simply. "So in answer to your question, I definitely believe I am going to win, if not me, then my brother, Dean...because the Shield always comes out on top. And you better _believe that_." He glared at Seth for a moment. "What do I say to the haters? I say I'm going to enjoy proving them wrong. As for me going commando, that's between my wife and I."

"Do you miss her Seth?" Dean asked. "Stephanie may give you unfair advantages in the Ring, but she really doesn't care about you, as Triple H doesn't."

Seth ignored him.

"She had a Christmas present for me. And sent some of my favourite treats for my birthday," Dean said smugly and Aria understood he was talking about Mrs. Reigns. "Did she send for you too? Oh I forgot; you betrayed her husband, _your brother_ , with a steel chair!"

"Dean, let's move on," Aria said quietly, as Seth remained silent, looking at the floor. "The next one is for you."

"Surprise, surprise," Bad News Barrett rolled his eyes.

 _ **Dean Ambrose, I dare you to admit you liked being a cute toddler in a certain story, and to state one good thing about each of the other contestants.**_

 **Nylora Greenleaf**

Dean smiled, but it was not a nice one. "I'm gonna kill one prissy princess! This thing has her fingerprints all over it!"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Well, duh,"

"I meant this dare alone!" Dean growled.

"Nope, said authoress has nothing to do with this dare, or any at all," Aria said honestly.

"Either you admit that you like being a toddler, or you'll be turned into one, Dean!" Seth said gleefully.

"Shut up, Rollins," Roman said dangerously.

Seth recoiled. He knew all too well of the Powerhouse's temper; especially when it came to defending his brothers. The Sell Out swallowed. _Brother_.

Dean smirked. "Oh, yeah," he said sarcastically. "Of course I liked being a toddler in that story…" He was silent for a moment, before speaking more seriously. "I did like the chocolate… And fighting Randy at Hell in a Cell… And the part about getting my US Title back was great…" He turned to Aria. "The dare was that I have to say one good thing about each person. But that doesn't mean that's all I can say, right? As long as I say one good thing, I can say whatever else I want without… consequences?" he asked, mindful of the cameras and not wanting to be a toddler.

Aria nodded. "Within reason, of course..." she cautioned. After all, this was _Dean Ambrose_.

The Shield Affiliate looked around (indifferent), in the general direction of the person he addressed:

"Seth, you're my favorite person to wrestle against." Dean said. "Have been since our first clash back in the Indys."

Seth's expression softened as he thought back over their matches. Dean was also his favorite person to wrestle against. The one who was the greatest challenge for him, and therefore, made him better.

"Scumbag," Dean added, and Seth's expression hardened again.

Dean turned to the COO. "Triple H… you're a great dad to your girls." He said. "You're also a power-hungry, son-of-a-"

"Dean!" Aria said quickly.

Triple H shrugged. No mystery there.

"Yeah well you know what I mean," Dean continued. "Stephanie… You are an amazing mother."

Stephanie couldn't help the slight smile that curved her lips. It fell away when he did the Hacksaw Jim Duggan "HOOOOO!"

Aria face-palmed.

Triple H shot out of his seat in a fit of rage. " **AMBROSE**!"

"Calm down, Hunter!" Aria said quickly bringing order by putting a magical barrier between the Authority and the Shield, as Roman was already on his feet to defend Dean.

"Honey, calm down, it's okay," Stephanie said softly putting a hand on his arm.

Aria sighed. "Well…let's move on. And Dean, I understand you have to insult. But try not to be too… oh, never mind."

"Barrett, you are one tough son of a- you know what," Dean said, with a quick glance at Aria, "Who can really brawl."

They shared a look of mutual respect. Dislike, but respect.

"You're also really annoying...and a little ignorant and stupid considering you love this show." Dean said simply.

The Intercontinental Champion narrowed his eyes. "Says you,"

"Oh, thanks, Dean," Aria said dryly. "Considering this is my show,"

Dean shrugged. "Cena. I like that you don't change what you believe, no matter how many of the fans boo you."

Cena gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"No matter how stupid those beliefs are," The Lunatic Fringe added, and Cena couldn't help but grin at him. Dean was still Dean after all.

Dean turned to the Viper. "Orton… You're a great wrestler, and just as unstable as I am."

They held eye contact for a moment, both knowing they'd meet in the ring, and that it would be insane. And Randy understood that Dean calling him unstable was part of him saying something good, not really an insult.

Dean gestured at Hunter. "But you have really, really lousy taste in friends,"

Randy responded by nodding in Seth's direction. "Yours isn't any better, Ambrose."

"Yeah it is," Dean said, and gave Roman a casual fist bump to make his point, before continuing the dare.

"Lesnar, you really are a monster – and can back that up in the ring." Dean said casually. "You're also a _lousy_ , part-time Champion."

Brock ignored him.

"Hayman… You're great on a mic, next to me of course." Dean said, ignoring Aria. "And you're also a self-serving idiot."

Hayman shot him a look – from behind the Beast Incarnate of course. Paul did complain earlier to the WWE Headquarters about the show (and yes he got humiliated for being juvenile, considering it's the WWE Universe sending in questions, and nothing to do with the company).

Dean looked directly at the powerhouse next to him; everyone else was because he was compelled to, but this compliment was not something Dean had to think hard for.

"Roman… No one could hope for a better brother than you are to me."

"Right back at you, brother," Roman said as they exchanged warm smiled along with a gentle fist pound. Seth looked uncomfortable.

Dean smirked. "On the other hand..."

Roman playfully narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course, why leave me out of the insults?" he grinned at the Lunatic Fringe.

"You're married, but you still get all the chicks' attention." Dean pretended to be annoyed. "Not cool, man. Not cool."

Aria noticed Dean addressed everyone by their surname except for Roman and...Seth. "Anyway..." the hostess said, "We have our next questions..." she sighed, "For the Shie - well, I'll just read it out," she said with a quick glance at Barrett.

 _ **Dean, do you read fanfiction? Roman, how do you keep your hair so great? Seth, why did you dye your hair like that?**_

 **AJAmbrolleigns**

"I don't have time to read fanfiction!" Dean replied. "Do you have any idea what our schedules are like?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "True, but..."

"But unfortunately I have once. Worst day of my life." Dean shivered.

"I thought the day Seth betrayed you was the worst day," Cena asked, puzzled.

Dean shrugged. "It's close,"

"Roman?" Aria asked.

"My hair?" Roman smirked. "L'Oreal. Because I'm worth it."

"Roman!" Aria warned. "Stop stealing Yugi's lines."

"Who?" Barrett asked, confused.

"The kid with the tri-coloured hair," Cena rolled his eyes. "From an anime, and his answer when he was in a show just like us,"

"Poor kid," Seth shook his head.

"Fine then," Roman agreed. "Lather, rinse, repeat."

"Roman!" Aria laughed.

The Powerhouse sighed. "I do what everyone does – wash every other day (considering it's already wet from matches) and dry with a hair dryer. Oh, and use Dean's special home-made shampoo."

"No GHD?" Aria chuckled. "Maybe you could try it sometime..."

Stephanie laughed. "Home-made? Like he puts milk and eggs in there?"

"Something like that." Dean replied. "Oh, and some prune juice, sometimes cereal."

"What?!" Brock exclaimed.

"We were beginning to think you lost your voice, part-time-champ," Dean chuckled. "And you hardly have any hair, so what's your problem?"

"Anyway, moving on," Aria said quickly. "Seth?"

Seth shrugged. "Because I think it's cool. And I wanted to be daring. Besides, there are a lot of wrestlers with dark hair like mine." He said. "So I dyed it to make me stand out."

"In other words, you love attention." Cena surmised.

Triple H laughed. "Don't we all?"

"Not like Sell Out here, who would do _anything_ for it," Roman growled.

"Yeah – I mean, moving on," Aria said, "Next is a Dare for Dean,"

 _ **I dare Dean to kiss Stephanie?**_

 **kimberly316**

Dean groaned. "Do I have to? Doesn't Seth do enough kissing-up to the Authority already?"

Aria shrugged.

Sighing, Dean walked over to Stephanie and kissed her cheek.

"Aww, see?" Stephanie said, smiling. Wasn't sweet like Aria's though. "Always knew you had a decent side, Dean. There's hope for you after all."

Dean wasn't listening. "Excuse me," he said to Aria, and then bolted to door.

Roman hid his face, shaking with silent laughter, and a second later Aria knew why.

All the guests' attention turned to the exit where Dean had just left, and sure enough, there were sounds of someone throwing up (with an exaggerated effort).

Stephanie made a face, as everyone continued to remain silent until Dean walked back in.

"Sorry about that," Dean said casually walking back in and sitting next to Roman. "Had to wash my mouth." And the rest of his face and hair apparently; for both were dripping with water.

Roman clapped the Lunatic on the shoulder while Seth frowned at him.

"You should be ashamed!" The Authority's GoldenBoy yelled.

Aria tried to ignore the mini puddles of water on the floor left by the Lunatic. "Well at least Dean knows how to put on a show," she said faintly.

"For once, I agree with you, Aria," Roman said grinning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Skillful Manipulation

**Chapter 4 Skillful Manipulation**

* * *

"The next tweet is from Wolfgirl2013," Aria announced.

 _ **I dare Seth to give his MITB briefcase to Dean.**_

 **Wolfgirl2013**

"Is she really a wolf?" Seth asked curiously.

Roman faced-palmed. "Not you too, Seth!"

Aria smiled. "You're just avoiding the _dare,_ Seth _."_

Gritting his teeth, Seth bent down and took his MITB briefcase.

Instead of giving it to Dean, he approached Aria's table. "Just give me a second," he said.

The guests heard some shuffling and quiet talk between the Architect and hostess.

"What's taking to so long?" Dean demanded, almost jumping from his seat. "There's no way you're getting out of this; you can't negotiate your dare!"

Seth slammed his briefcase shut. "I'm not," he said turning around and walking back to his seat.

Dean grinned as the Architect handed him the briefcase. "Hmm, wonder what I can do to it this time..."

Aria cleared her throat. "Well let's move on, shall we?" she turned back to her computer.

Seth sat down muttering curses.

"Hey! It's empty!" Dean exclaimed upon opening the briefcase.

"I believe the dare said ' _MITB briefcase_ ' only," Aria said, still looking at the screen. "The next tweet is from _Seth rollins babe_ ,"

 _ **Wow I must say I love this..! I love (when the Shield were cute little toddlers).**_

Seth looked as if he wanted to start banging his head on a wall. Preferably the Great Wall of China. It was far, far, FAR away from this place.

Roman and Dean kept glancing at the exit.

"Awww!" Aria beamed with happiness. "Thank you!"

"She didn't say that!" Dean narrowed his eyes. "That Shield...toddler part,"

"No she didn't," Aria replied giggling. "But it's close. Though she did tweet this..."

 _ **Toddler Seth almost broke my heart when Roman refused to pick him up and Dean too.**_

 _ **Anyways my question is for Seth: at the Royal Rumble who do you want to win the Royal Rumble match?**_

 **Seth rollins babe**

Seth face-palmed. He did not need reminding that he was a toddler...or that said toddler was missing his former Shield brothers.

"Who do I want to win the Rumble? My buddy Big Show of course!" Seth smirked, thinking the has-been would be much easier to defeat than Roman or Ambrose, should Show happen to be champion when Seth cashed in the MITB briefcase.

The Authority nodded their approval.

"We have another one for you, Wade, and-" Aria stopped abruptly. "Oh, I'm just going to read it out,"

 _ **I Dare: Barrett To Shut Up, Please! Dare: Stephanie To Bring Back The Women's Title And Give It To Aria. And Truth: Triple H Why Did You Cut Your Hair, I Love It Long, Now You Look Like Brock Lesnar With No Hair**_

 **Wolfgirl2013**

"Be careful what you wish for and all that," Roman chuckled at the Intercontinental Champion.

Barrett opened his mouth to reply but shut it instantly.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll have the title back. And it's awarded to Aria Taylor."

"Uh…okay…"Aria turned to Triple H. "You're up,"

Hunter scoffed. "Why don't we just go ahead and bring back the European title while we're at it and give it to Hayman or one of the guys on commentary?" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What's the matter with you?" Stephanie asked Aria, surprised. "Many women would kill for this title."

"Many _Divas_ ," Aria corrected. "Hunter's got a point; I'm not a WWE employee let alone a Diva, so anyway."

Stephanie shrugged. "True,"

"And unlike some people," Aria continued, "I prefer to earn things, to prove to others and myself, that I deserve it, and also, earn the respect that comes with it. Not just get things handed to me, like a spoilt brat," she glared at Seth.

Roman and Dean burst out laughing. Seth looked from Aria to the Shield quizzically.

"Oh, come on Mr. Architect," Roman smirked. "So called Brains of the Shield, surely you can figure out who Aria's talking about?"

"Oh, never mind," Aria said. "Triple H?"

Triple H sighed. "Firstly, I don't care about what you or anyone else thinks. And second, obviously as the COO of the company I need to look professional, so I cut my hair."

Stephanie kissed his cheek. "You still look wonderful sweetheart,"

Hunter smiled at her.

"This would be so sweet if you guys weren't such bad people," Aria said nonchalantly. "Anyway, to close the show we have a dare from _I am the true WarriorXY2_."

 _ **Trips you act as you super important so [muhahaha] I dare all of the Authority (except Seth) to sit still and not say anything for 3 min and if they don't they are out of power. While that happens, Seth Roman and Dean will try to make them do something. Do whatever you want. And Bad News you have to-**_

 **(I am the true WarriorXY2)**

Triple H and Stephanie started laughing before Aria could finish reading the tweet.

"Aria doesn't have that kind of power," Stephanie said. "Maybe she does but it wasn't a stipulated punishment of hers. And her magical contract clearly says "Toddlers" not "fired."

"So it does," Aria agreed. She turned and smiled at the camera. "And that brings us to the end of the show…thanks for watching. Good night."

 **XXX**

Aria smiled at the rest of _I am the true WarrioXY2's_ tweet, glad she didn't read it out. _It will be good for the next show_ , she thought. _If only I can get the Authority to complete the first dare…_

"Hey, Aria," Roman said as he and Dean approached her. They had waited until everyone else left. "Why can't you just… you know," the powerhouse hesitated for a moment. "Click your fingers or something and fire them?"

Aria looked uncomfortable. "Well…it's not something they agreed to, when they walked n here, so it's not honorable,"

"WHAT?" thundered a voice from the doorway.

Their faces hardening, the Shield turned around.

Seth Rollins strolled in, looking at Aria in disbelief. What a spy. For the Authority, no doubt.

"What's wrong with you?" Aria arched an eyebrow. "I'm not firing the Authority,"

Dean grinned at Seth. "Now that's it's the end of the show-"

"Hold on, Dean," Roman said, still looking at Aria. "Did you just say the _Authority agreed to?"_

"But _we_ ," Dean said referring to himself, Roman and Seth, "Were _coerced_ into being 'guests' for this show of yours!"

"Not coerced," Aria smiled sheepishly. "Just skillfully manipulated."

"Oh, much better," Seth said sarcastically.

"We want out," Roman said quietly, but firmly. "Now,"

"But…think of the fans," Aria said sweetly. "Besides, considering this dare…"

"Which you can't even force the Authority to do!" Dean cut in.

"There may be a way," Roman said thoughtfully. "Contact WWE Headquarters, Aria. You may be able to-"

"Ha!" Seth scoffed. "The only person who can authorize that is the chairman Vince Mcmahon. And after all that chaos post Survivor Series, I don't think Mr. McMahon will ever take the Authority out of power ever again!"

"I quite enjoyed the Raw and Smackdown shows then…especially when you were partnered with J&J security." Aria giggled.

"That match was unfair and you know it!" Seth shot back.

"Unfair? You want to talk about unfair?" Dean asked in astonishment.

"Well if what you said was true, you 'built the Shield' and all Seth," Aria said nonchalantly, "I'm sure under your training J&J could be as great as Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, right?"

Seth opened his mouth but no words came out and Roman and Dean chuckled.

Aria's phone rang. "Excuse me," she said politely. She looked puzzled at the ' _Private Number_ ' on her screen before answering.

"Hello, Aria Taylor speaking," she greeted.

"Miss Taylor?" said a familiar voice. "This is the Chairman of the WWE, Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	5. Happy Scary Chibi!

**Chapter 5 Happy Scary Chibi!**

* * *

 **A/N: For this chapter we suggest you check out Happy Scary Dean on YouTube if you hadn't already ;)**

 ** _Link: watch?v=H_ePLBTyXjU_**

* * *

As the feed cut back to the show, Aria called Wade Barrett to her table.

Aria smiled at the camera. "Welcome back to the show. We're here with the _Intercontinental Champion_ , Bad News Barrett," she said turning to him. "I have a dare for you from _I am the true WarriorXY2."_ Aria showed him the tweet.

 _ **Trips you act as you super important so [muhahaha] I dare all of the Authority (except Seth) to sit still and not say anything for 3 min and if they don't they are out of power. While that happens seth roman and dean will try to make them do something. Do whatever you want. And Bad News you have to give trips bad news the whole time. [lol]**_

 **I am the true WarriorXY2**

"Yes!" Barrett pumped his fists in the air.

Aria looked at him stunned for a moment but decided to be happy at least one superstar liked her show. "You have to give Triple H bad news for the rest of the show today, okay?"

"Alright," Barrett agreed. "But what sort of Bad News?"

Aria shrugged. "Well _I am the true WarriorXY2_ didn't say so I suppose you can make up."

"This is awesome!" Bad News Barrett grinned at Triple H while the rest of the guests came back from break.

"Hey guys," Aria greeted with everyone with a smile, and an extra sweet one for Roman, Seth and Dean.

The Samoan regarded her with a weary look as Seth and the Lunatic simply chose to ignore her (least the latter blows a gasket and breaks her computer or something).

"And our first tweet is for Cena and the Shield!" Aria said enthusiastically.

Hayman muttered furiously about favoritism. Brock appeared deaf.

 _ **Randy, I dare you to kiss John. And Dean, do you like Seth's attire? If so, tell why. I love this already! :-)**_

 **ilovewwe27**

"Thank you!" Aria beamed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why should I care?"

Aria ignored him. "Randy, you're up."

"No, way!" Cena exclaimed. "What kind of question is _this_?"

"An affectionate one," Randy grinned, and immediately put Cena in a headlock. "So long, Chump!"

Sure enough, the Viper struck like lightning, first kissing Cena's forehead before delivering an RKO.

"Randy!" Aria scolded.

"Just like you did to Seth at Summerslam, Dean." Roman commented airily.

Cena slowly got up. "Is that all you got?" He challenged; though it was accompanied by a grin.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I could have hit it full force you know,"

Aria sighed. "Let's just move on. Dean?"

Dean took a good look at Seth's ring gear and shrugged. "It's cool I guess."

Seth smirked. "I knew even people with an abnormal mentality would appreciate it." he replied arrogantly.

"Was it worth the price you sold us for?" Dean asked.

"Oh, definitely," Seth said smugly.

"Add some scarlet to it." Cena suggested dryly. "Would be more precise, stained with the bl-"

"This is just a show, not WWIII! You guys are just..." Aria shook her head. "Oh, never mind. Next tweet."

 _ **Randy I love you, marry me (please)**_

 _ **No?**_

 _ **My question is when you get inducted in the hall of fame who will induct (you).**_

 **Violet Ambrose**

Randy chuckled. "Oh, yeah sorry…if I wasn't already married, then I'll definitely consider you…whoever you are,"

Cena laughed. "The poor girl! At least let her down easy!"

The Viper couldn't believe John's daftness. "How much more easy do you get than that?!"

"Well it's easier to say _yes_!" Dean grinned.

Cena nodded. "Yup, but remember to add the ' _I love you'_ before that."

Aria giggled. "Alright you guys had your fun."

"The Lunatic is rubbing off on you, Cena." Randy said, shaking his head. "Hall of Fame…I guess it will probably be Hunter…" The Viper said making eye contact with Triple H. "Whether as my friend or my enemy, he's always been part of wrestling for me. Without him, and what I've learned from him, I wouldn't get into the Hall of Fame. So it'll be Hunter."

Stephanie made to scoff, but saw the look on her husband's face and then whispered to him.

Triple H shook his head. "It's okay, don't worry about it," he said quietly.

Hunter gave Randy a small nod. They knew each other well enough to understand each other without having to say everything out loud. This didn't change anything between them. For now, they were enemies. But one day, when neither was wrestling any longer, they would have a chance to fix things between them.

Their lives and careers were too intertwined to ever fully separate from each other. And both knew it would be the same for Seth, Dean, and Roman. They would be enemies and allies over the years, fighting with each other and against each other, but always somehow connected; just as Randy and Hunter were. And it wouldn't always be Seth vs. Dean and Roman. At times it would be Seth and Dean vs. Roman, or Roman and Seth vs. Dean. And there were times it would be each man for himself; Roman vs. Dean vs. Seth. But neither Hunter nor Randy would say that to the younger generation. Just as the Viper and the Regal Assassin had to learn it for themselves, so would The Shield (and Seth).

Aria looked the former Evolution members puzzled but decided not to comment on it. "And the next tweet is from _Totaldramafan123."_

 **For starters awesome (show) I also loved (when the Shield were toddlers)**

"Thank you!" Aria smiled.

"Why the hell does everyone keep talking about us as frikin' _toddlers_!" Dean hollered.

"Watch your tongue, Dean," Aria warned.

"I'm not a toddler!" he retorted. "So stop treating me like one!"

Aria smiled sweetly. "Would you like to be?"

Dean opened his mouth but immediately shut is, proceeding to tap on his collar bone. "Just carry on." He said petulantly.

Aria turned back to the computer to read out the tweet from _Totaldramafan12_ 3:

 _ **Randy I realized you mentioned your wife, aren't you divorced?**_

 _ **Dean if you had to pick who has the better theme song John Cena or AJ Lee?**_

 _ **Bad News since you seem obsessed with getting questions who is your favorite diva and why?**_

 _ **Seth what happened the night you turned on your brothers?**_

 **Totaldramafan123**

Randy almost fell from his chair from shock.

"Whoa, dude! I didn't know it was that bad." Cena said sympathetically.

"Well that's _Good News_ for Violet," Barrett affirmed.

Randy composed himself. "Stuff you, Barrett! No, I'm not divorced. And Violet has her own prince. It's just not me."

Dean roared with laughter. "Does he watch chick flicks or something?"

"Shush, Dean." Aria scolded. "That's very sweet, Randy."

Roman chuckled. "Since when is the _Viper_ sweet?"

"This is the second time Randy's wife is mentioned on the show," Hayman complained. "And she's not even a WWE employee!"

Aria did not know how to respond to Brock's advocate anymore.

"Yeah Hayman's right," Roman concurred. "How about Aria calls her-"

Randy smiled.

"Because she's famous with the fans and all-" Dean grinned catching up. "And we'll…take a break."

Aria opened her mouth to respond but closed it. Dean cleverly hadn't asked to leave (which she wouldn't allow) but rather for a break, and she wasn't a cruel person to deny them.

"Well answer your question, and then I'll see." She replied.

"Cena," Dean immediately answered.

Aria turned to Barrett. "Your turn."

"Favorite diva? Paige." Wade replied. "She's a fellow Brit, and unlike most of the divas, who are nothing more than pretty faces and nice bodies, she actually has talent and can wrestle."

"Alright." Aria said before turning to the Architect. "Seth?"

"What happened that night? Look it up on Youtube or the WWE Network." Seth rolled his eyes.

Aria sighed. "Will it kill you to be nice, at least to your fans?"

"Fine then." Seth agreed, mostly because of the toddler threat thing. "What happened that night I turned on my _brothers_ …I don't have any for starters. Never did." He said. "But fine, you want a play by play… Aria, do you have a steel chair? I think it's better to _show_ our audience what happened that night, don't you?" he smirked.

Before Dean and Roman could react, Aria stood up.

She narrowed her eyes at Seth. "Just _try_ it on my show, Seth." Aria replied, her voice dangerously low. "And being turned into a toddler would be the least of your worries."

Seth blinked, shocked that the usually sweet and calm hostess was burning with rage.

"You don't know the effect it had on the rest on us, do you?" She asked. "To watch Dean and Roman _betrayed_ and _attacked_ by their closest friend…to watch you turn into a monster…"she sighed and looked away "Seth, what happened to you?"

Seth remained silent.

In all this, Dean and Roman forgot about their requested 'break.'

Aria composed herself. "Anyway, next tweet is for the Shield." She said sitting back down.

"What a surprise!" Barrett grinned and turned to Hunter. "That's Bad News! The twerps are more popular than you!"

 _ **Our Shield Stable: Will we see you guys back together?**_

 **WolfGirl2013**

Roman and Dean looked at each other and then over to Seth.

"Of course Dean and I still consider ourselves brothers and still the Shield in some ways," Roman said. "Just because someone left doesn't mean we can't hold strong."

"As a stable, maybe with someone we can trust, like Cena," Dean added. "Or Daniel Bryan."

Cena looked at him in amazement.

"I bet you guys wouldn't last a week," Seth smirked.

"I think you're wrong, Seth," Triple H grinned. "I don't think they'll last a single show,"

Dean tapped his collar bone. "Is that a challenge?"

"You're on!" Seth shot back.

"Oh really?" Aria asked. "Another handicap in your favour I suppose?"

Seth shrugged. "So?"

"You do know that it makes you look really _pathetic_ , win or lose?" Aria asked seriously.

"What matters is that we win," Stephanie said smugly.

"And _Crossfit_ goes to waste." Aria shrugged. "Anyway, the next tweet is from _Apocalypse 17_."

Seth, the workout fanatic, was bemused. "How does Crossfit go to-?"

Aria ignored him and read the tweet.

 _ **Have Trips and Steph confess that they forced Seth to join them at the cost of if he didn't they would fire Dean and Roman. Also ask Mr. Barrett who is the worse person to travel with and why?**_

 _ **Apocalypse 17**_

"What?" Seth asked, bemused. " _I_ brought back the Authority, after they lost _all_ power at Survivor Series."

Cena stiffened. It was he that was manipulated to bring back the Authority; but he didn't want to think about that. Ever.

"Let's just get this over with." Triple H said indifferently. "Steph and I forced Seth to betray-"

"No, honey," Stephanie said. "It's _join them at the cost_ ,"

"Oh, right, thanks." Hunter said laughing.

Aria sighed.

"Well it's better than been turned into toddlers," Stephanie shook her head. "So… it's 'we forced Seth to…join us at the… cost if he didn't we would fire Dean and Roman'," she said with a little difficulty. "Honestly, it's simpler and more proper to say: _Seth was compelled to join the Authority to circumvent the firing of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns_."

"Yes, mademoiselle," Dean said sardonically.

"But I wasn't threatened or forced to join the Authority," Seth countered.

"Considering all the stunts you pulled, and even tried to end Dean's career yourself with cinder blocks," Aria put in, "I wouldn't think so."

"True, it would have just made more sense to have him fired then," Barrett said sensibly. "At least then he'll be able to get a job at another wrestling company."

"Okay, the next tweet is from Claire Moxley," Aria stated.

 _ **I dare Seth to turn on the Authority and get back with Dean and Roman.**_

 **Claire Moxley**

"Should I do it now, or next week on Raw?" Seth asked sarcastically, as Triple H laughed.

Dean scoffed. "What makes you think we'll take the traitor back anyway?"

"Honestly, do you think Seth is _really_ going to turn on us?" Hunter asked.

The Architect shrugged. "As you said earlier Hunter _, let's just get this over with_ ," he then proceeded to lightly punch Triple H on the shoulder. "Does this count as 'turning my back' on them or should I just literally show my back to the Authority when I go to Dean and Roman?" he asked Aria with a smirk.

Aria remained silent as Stephanie burst out laughing.

Seth then got up from his seat next to Hunter's and sat beside Roman (it would be suicidal to sit next to the Lunatic Fringe).

Roman raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"What?" Seth shot back. "I'm completing a dare."

"Yeah, but no real _loyalty_." Cena said sensibly.

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious," Seth rolled his eyes. "Is the dare completed ? Because I would like to go back to my place now."

Aria sighed. "Not really, because you have to _get back_ with Roman and Dean,"

"Fine, I'll team up with them next week on Raw," Seth replied dryly.

"What's the point?" Roman asked. "Two brothers and a Sell Out? It'll be a handicap match then, because you'll turn on us for sure."

"As such you cannot complete the dare; it's unfair on Dean and Roman," Aria said. "It's like having a 'friend' who's obligated to hang out with you, instead of because they _want_ to and because they enjoy your company...and in this case its worse, because Seth will hurt them every chance he gets."

"What did you say?" Dean asked indifferently, rubbing his ear. "I wasn't listening. Girls do talk too much," he commented to Roman as Aria playfully shot him a look.

Triple H grinned. "You don't have to sit with Crazy and his brother anymore, Seth."

Aria watched as Seth went back to the Authority. Was it just her, or did he look back at Dean and Roman, with a flash of regret in his eyes?

"Yeah, go sit with Corporate Mummy and Daddy," Dean taunted.

"Shut up, Ambrose." Seth shot back.

When he got back to his seat, Seth pushed those feelings away. Sure it would be fun to wrestle alongside his brothers again, _I mean_ , he swallowed, _Ambrose and Reigns,_ but he didn't have time for fun. His career was more important, especially with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in his sights.

"Next tweet is from LolaWorld," Aria announced.

 _ **Lol! Awesome! And yes Dean, I highly encourage Aria to continue. Toddler Seth was adorable! And I love how he revealed his true feelings toward Dean and Roman. I really hope at some point they will get back together, at least as brothers/friends.**_

 _ **And because Barrett was being so whiney, this question is for him: Are you jealous of Seth because of the attention he gets from "mommy" and "daddy" oops I mean HHH and Stephanie (Hee)**_

 **LolaWorld**

"Aw, thanks Lola. Aria said happily.

Much too happily for the Shield's (and Seth) liking, apparently.

"And you're very much welcome." Aria smiled.

"No she isn't," Seth stated firmly. "Lola is not _at all_ welcome!"

"That, and don't keep encouraging Aria!" Dean hollered.

Aria feigned amazement. "Wow, Lola. You actually got Dean and Seth to agree for once!"

Seth and Dean were about to protest, when Barrett interrupted.

"I got some Bad News boys," Wade grinned. "This question isn't for you."

Roman sweat-dropped, but quickly nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah. Go Barrett! Take over the whole show too."

"In answer to your question, my loyal fan," Wade drawled, "No, I am not jealous of the spoilt brat."

Seth made a face.

"Dean and I understand your pain, Barrett." Roman continued nudging said brother, who quickly nodded.

"Yup!" the Lunatic said brightly, catching on. "You can carry on with the show, Barrett." He said as he and Roman got up. "You're the Intercontinental Champion after all."

"Oh, what's your hurry?" Aria asked sweetly. "The next tweet pertains to you Dean, and you're going to love it and be…Happy and… Scary."

Dean gave her a bemused look as Roman grinned.

Seth looked like he had swallowed lead. He silently begged Aria not to read the next tweet.

"I'm going out for some fresh air," Barrett announced, before leaving.

"Okay," Aria agreed. "The question is from _Cybella_ -"

"Hey! How come he gets to leave?" Seth huffed.

"Because I can trust he'll come back," Aria replied airily.

"And the poor guy hardly gets any questions or dares," Roman shook his head solemnly while Dean tried hard not to laugh.

"Anyway on to the Chibis!" Aria said excitedly as Seth groaned.

 _ **I have a question for Dean. Do you watch the "Chibi Happy Scary Dean Ambrose" videos on youtube?**_

 _ **I dare Stephanie McMahon to put on a blindfold and sniff another player's feet. See if you can identify them by smell alone.**_

 **Cybella**

"What?!" Stephanie shouted in disgust.

"Relax, we'll come to that in a moment," Aria said calmly.

"Chibi Happy Scary Dean Ambrose?" Dean asked. "No… But it sounds fun. Maybe I should check it out…" He noticed that Seth had buried his face in his hands. "Oh, yeah. I should definitely Google it. Anything that made Seth react that way was worth checking out."

The Architect, meanwhile, was silently cursing Cybella, (whoever that was) while Stephanie was silently fuming about her dare.

Roman was careful to hide his reaction. He'd seen the videos, and intentionally had _not_ shown them to Dean. No need to give the Lunatic even more ideas. He came up with more than enough (crazy ones) on his own.

Aria got onto YouTube and called the Shield and Seth to her computer.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"I believe its Chibi Shield!" Aria explained giggling. "That's Chibi Dean on the left, Chibi Roman in the middle and Chibi Seth on the right."

"Wha-" Dean began.

He was interrupted by Barrett rushing in shouting, "Triple H!"

Stephanie gasped and she grabbed onto her husband's arm in shock.

"I've got some _Bad News_ ," Wade continued and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Mr. McMahon's here about your dare from _I am the true WarriorXY2."_

Triple H sighed impatiently. "Are we still on that? These 'dares' are ridiculous!"

Aria tried hard not to smile as Barrett revealed his big news, one that he, unfortunately for Hunter, did _not_ make up.

"He has just entered the building," Bad News announced. "And _Sting_ is with him!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please remember to PM requests. Reviews are really appreciated, but Requests there cannot be used.  
**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	6. WWE'S Singing Sensation

**Chapter 6 WWE's Singing Sensation**

* * *

Barrett had hardly finished declaring his Bad news when the door flung open, and Vince strolled in, holding onto Triple H's Wrestlemania opponent, the famous Sting.

Needless to say it was really hard for Triple H to get his hands on the vigilante considering his father-in-law was leaning on him for support.

"I approve the dare!" The chairman declared happily. "Do it or you're fired! Its...best for business, as the great man said...but I can't remember his name now."

Triple H just stared at Vince, stunned, unsure how to respond to being praised and insulted in the same sentence.

Vince gestured at Sting. "Oh, and this is Hunty's best friend, by the way," he introduced, "Stingie."

"Dad," Stephanie began carefully, "Have you taken your medication today?"

It all made sense to Aria now. No wonder Vince McMahon – the chairman – called her and said he was very much interested in this show of hers.

Vince turned to his daughter. "Sweetheart, are you having fun with Aria and all your little friends?" he asked.

Stephanie blinked in shock. He was talking to her as if she was still a...toddler. "I wouldn't call it fun. But Dad, are you sure you're okay?"

Vince turned back to Aria. "I hope you can handle babysitting my daughter and the rest of the scamps! Good luck!"

And with that the Chairman was gone.

"Welcome Sting," Aria said warmly, gesturing at the guest couches.

Sting took a seat next to Roman, his dark eyes never leaving Hunter's hazel ones.

"Now it makes sense!" Cena chuckled. "Vince thinks Aria's running a day care, not hosting a show."

"I never told him that!" Aria said quickly. "Now on to _Cybella's_ Chibis, and then we'll do _I am the true_ _WarriorXY2's_ dare for the Authority."

 _ **I have a question for Dean. Do you watch the "Chibi Happy Scary Dean Ambrose" videos on youtube?**_

 _ **I dare Stephanie McMahon to put on a blindfold and sniff another player's feet. See if you can identify them by smell alone.**_

 **Cybella**

"We finished the Chibi one," Seth said quickly. "Dean answered the question, remember?"

Aria sighed. "Unfortunately. And Stephanie..."

" _I_ will do no such thing!" she shouted. "I am Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, one of the principal owners of WWE, and co-leader of The Authority!"

The guests (except Sting) covered their eyes, expecting a bright light, just like when Seth was turned into a toddler. Except for Hunter, who had his arms protectively around Stephanie.

"Has everyone finished playing 'hide and seek'?" Aria asked sweetly. "So we can continue."

Well, apparently the chairman thought this was a _daycare_ …

Everyone opened their eyes, stunned.

"What about the dare?" Cena asked. "Stephanie refused."

"It's disgusting," Hunter growled.

Aria shrugged. "Not to mention that Stephanie could pass out and then there's the hygiene issue…I mean I don't know if you guys take good care of your feet." she grimaced, "What if you don't wash your socks every day?!"

Cena and Hunter chuckled as the others looked offended (Sting's expression was the same as ever).

Stephanie sighed in relief as Aria read the next _tweet_ :

 _ **Trips you act as you super important so [muhahaha] I dare all of the Authority (except Seth) to sit still and not say anything for 3 min and if they don't they are out of power. While that happens seth roman and dean will try to make them do something. Do whatever you want. [lol]**_

 **And Bad News you have to give trips bad news the whole time.**

 **I am the true WarriorXY2**

Aria did not read out the last request for Barrett. Why spoil the show?

After some whispering between Stephanie and Triple H, they finally agreed.

"The dare says all of the Authority," Roman said. "That includes Kane, Orton and J&J too, since the only exception is Seth."

"We'll leave Orton for now," Dean said, "He's doing a fine job of scaring Scumbag."

Seth shot him a look as Randy laughed.

"You call," Aria agreed. "And we'll have Kane and JJ in the next show."

Roman went to work on Hunter while Dean on Stephanie.

Dean started styling Stephanie's hair according to his expertise, as he said. But he didn't just do, he _talked_ about it to Aria.

"Now, you see here, Aria," Dean began. "You should always make sure the all the knots are out."

Aria tried hard not to laugh as Stephanie looked like she was about to scream. Dean had begun brushing the principal owner's hair but the hostess could see he was going in all directions, instead or the normal top-down method.

"And want to make sure the hair is appropriately moist." Dean continued, applying cream or gel onto the principal owner's hair.

By the time Dean was done, Stephanie's hair was all over her head in a bunch and sticking up in different directions.

Seth noticed Hunter's visibly closed fist and was sure Dean's face was the target.

The Lunatic ignored him however; Roman had his back.

"Aria, mirror please." Dean asked politely, continuing his 'hairstyling expert on a talk show' persona.

The hostess handed him the requested object, and he held it up for Stephanie.

"Don't you just _love_ it?" Dean asked excited.

Stephanie's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Her hair looked liked the hairdos she saw in the Disney princess movies. The ugly witches' hairdos, that is.

"You- you freak!" she yelled. "Look what you did to my hair!" she pushed past Dean and ran out of the auditorium.

Roman chuckled and shook his head at Dean's antics. Clapping Dean on the shoulder he approached Hunter to carry out the dare, still wondering what he should do.

"Touch me and you're dead!" Hunter said in a low, dangerous voice, before going after his wife.

Cena grinned. "Now that's the second time the Authority has lost their jobs! You _talked_."

"Anyway, the next requests are from fairies, yay?" Aria beamed. "Specifically the fairies from Winx Club."

"Just carry on." Seth rolled his eyes as Roman and Dean took their seats.

 _ **I dare Seth to tell all of the superstars that he is a Sell Out and a Cry baby as well**_

 _ **I dare Paige to try not to lose her temper at Nikki**_

 _ **I dare Nikki to make fun of Paige**_

 **Musa Tecna bestfriends forever**

Seth rolled his eyes. "I've said before that I'm a Sell Out. But fine… Once more: I'm a Sell Out." His tone turned mocking as he continued, "I'm a Cry Baby." He turned serious and spoke again. "But none of that matters. What matters is that I am Mr. Money in the Bank and The Future of the WWE."

"I'm afraid I couldn't track down Nikki and Paige." Aria said solemnly.

"Aren't they lucky," Roman said under his breath.

"I heard that!" the hostess pouted.

Dean grinned. "Who cares?"

"Anyway the next dare is from _Barrett is my love_." Aria said.

 _ **I have a dare for Barrett!**_

 _ **Barrett, I dare you to skip backwards around everyone while singing Baby One More Time by Britney Spears.**_

 **Barrett is my love**

"If this person likes, no _loves_ , me," Barrett sighed. "Why on earth do they wish to embarrass me?!" he asked, exasperated.

Roman leaned back in his chair. "And finally someone gets a clue."

"Welcome to Aria's show, Barrett!" Dean laughed.

Aria smiled. "Well, _Barrett is my love_ also said that they would _pay_ to see you sing, Wade and that's, ahem, _good for business_ , you know." She chuckled.

Barrett stood up and took centre stage, as Roman and Dean's jaws dropped.

" _My loneliness is killing me..."_

Barrett began to sing moving around everyone (only daring to go close to and sing in Hayman's ears, but staying well away from Lesnar).

Seth laughed derisively. "You just made a fool of yourself!" he said when Barrett sang his last note.

"Well...he wasn't that bad." Aria remarked.

"Better than being turned into a toddler!" Barrett shot back at Seth. "Cry baby Sell Out!"

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" yelled Cena and Dean sportingly.

Barrett smiled at them and bowed before returning to his seat.

"Wow, our very own singing sensation," Aria said appreciatively. "The next dare is from _Seth rollins babe_." She said, as Hunter and Stephanie came back in, with the latter's hair tied back in a ponytail. Triple H was fuming.

Well, for the second time, the Authority did lose their power.

 _ **I dare you to turn Dean into a toddler.**_

 _ **I got a question …for Seth does he ever (regret) turning on his brothers Roman and Dean.**_

 **Seth rollins babe.**

"Who is she daring?" Roman asked, perplexed.

"Must be our _incredible_ hostess," Seth said sarcastically. "Since she's the only one who can do evil things."

Aria pouted. "Says the one who Sold Out on his own brothers!"

"At least I don't-" Seth began.

"Enough!" Roman commanded. "Both of you!" he said and simultaneously caught Dean's hand, as the Lunatic was reaching over him to prod the still and silent Sting.

Cena chuckled. "What's up with those two?"

"But Roman!" Dean argued in a hushed whisper. "I'm bored! Besides I want to see if he does something!"

"Oh just answer the question, Seth, so we can move on!" Aria said, irritated, as Roman told Dean to behave.

Seth was quiet for a moment before answering, very aware that Hunter, Stephanie, Roman, and Dean were all completely focused on him.

"There are times I… miss Dean and Roman." He admitted. "I won't deny that we had a lot of good times together, and accomplished great things. Do I ever regret turning on them? Sometimes. Despite what people think now, I'm not heartless. But if I had to make the choice again…" he took a deep breath. "For my career, I'd still make the same choice."

Dean and Roman remained silent, soaking all this in.

Aria turned back to the computer. "Next tweet is from _TotalDramaFan123."_

 _ **Great (show),**_

 _ **Roman I dare you to sit still and let Seth tie you up and stay tied up while Seth does whatever he pleases.**_

 _ **Dean if the opportunity ever presents itself would you rather be friends with Seth again or be the WWE Champion?**_

 _ **Wade if you could lose the championship to anyone on the current WWE roster who would it be and why?**_

 _ **Triple H if you were to become friends again with any of your past friends, who would be?**_

 **Totaldramfan123**

Roman didn't like the look in Seth's eyes, or smirk on his face. But he wasn't going to be turned into a toddler.

"Anything you can dish out, I can take, Seth." Roman said brusquely curtly.

"Shoes off." Seth directed.

Roman's face hardened. " **S-eth** ," he said slowly, in a low, dangerous voice.

"I can do whatever I please. Shoes off, Roman," Seth ordered.

Seth spoke as Roman was tied up. "There's something about Roman Reigns that only Dean and I know…" Seth smiled. "The bottoms of his feet are very ticklish."

Moments later Roman was helplessly laughing as Seth tickled his feet. After a few minutes tears came to his eyes, but he couldn't stop laughing, even though his sides ached.

Orton caught Dean smiling a little.

"What!" Dean exclaimed when he saw Randy looking at him. "It's not often we can make Roman laugh so hard."

Eventually Seth was satisfied. He accepted the hand sanitizer Stephanie pulled from her purse before returning to his seat.

"Alright, Dean." Aria said. "You're up."

"The WWE Championship." Dean said abruptly, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Unless the prerequisites for friendship have changed, would you trust a scumbag?" Dean asked.

"Touché," Cena replied.

Aria turned to Barrett. "Wade?"

Bad News was silent for a long moment, pondering. "Cesaro." He replied finally. "He's got real talent. At least he would deserve it."

"Hunter?" Aria asked.

Triple H avoided looking at the Viper. "Randy," he said quietly.

Stephanie's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her husband. Slowly she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

Aira sighed and read out the next tweet from _LolaWorld_ :

 _ **Hello, as always love the show. You always make me smile Aria.**_

 _ **I just want to say I'm truly a fan of everyone there. Even Hunter and Stephanie, what can I say, it's a love hate thing. Anyway, the one I am NOT at all a fan of is Brock. You are very talented and skilled; but, your lack of any human relationship outside your lap dog (Heyman) is just so sad. What if you were physically unable to wrestle or fight, what would you do? And do you believe Heyman would stick around or drop you like the spineless little weasel that he is?**_

 _ **Special hugs and kisses to you Dean as I feel you need more cuddles in your life. Thanks again Aria for being so awesome!**_

 **Lolaworld**

Aria barely had a chance to comment on the requests when Dean was at her table, one hand on her computer.

"I swear…one more time-" the Lunatic growled.

"Dean!" Roman shot out of his chair to restrain his Shield brother.

"Kill the PC, Dean!" Seth cheered. "I'm with you bro!"

Dean didn't need any more encouragement as the computer went flying to the opposite wall.

Roman face-palmed. "Dean…"

Aria shrugged. "He's paying for that," she said casually to the Authority who made no response. "It's a company PC. By company, I mean…the WWE."

Dean stalked back to his place, muttering about _cuddles_.

"But not to fear." Aria hummed happily as she reached in her bag. "The show must go on!"

The Shield (and Seth) nearly died when the saw Aria's Galaxy Tablet.

The hostess happily repeated Lola's tweet as Roman tried to keep Dean calm and more importantly _in_ his seat. The Powerhouse did not think the hostess would lightly brush off her _own_ gadget being thrown across the room.

"I'm so bored." Barrett commented suddenly. "There's no more questions or song requests for me." He took out his cell phone. "I'm going on Twitter."

"But you just had-" Aria shook her head. "Oh, never mind. Brock?"

The champion rolled his eyes. "Firstly, I'm beyond caring if I have any fans, like a rookie. I have enough money that I wouldn't have to do anything." Brock glanced at his advocate. "Paul would drop me in a second. I know that. But if he suddenly couldn't talk, I would drop him just as fast."

Hayman gave a satisfied nod.

"Thank you," Aria said, before turning to the camera. "And thank you, the WWE universe! Tune in next time for-"

"Oh my gosh!" Barrett exclaimed suddenly, still looking at his phone. "This is definitely going on _BNZ_!"

"What now!" Hunter demanded. He was beyond irritated with this show.

"Shaun Michaels just _tweeted_!"

"Oh, joy," Hunter replied sarcastically.

"And he's pretty mad at you." Barrett continued. "He _tweeted_ : ' _Triple H and my friendship is over…for good this time!_ '"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	7. SuperHeroes Celebration!

**Chapter 7 SuperHeroes Celebration!**

* * *

 **A/N Requests via PM only**

 **Rating is K**

* * *

Aria Taylor smiled at the camera. "Welcome back to another episode of ... this show."

"Perhaps it's time you actually come up with a name." Roman Reigns suggested.

Seth Rollins rolled his eyes. "Great, now _you're_ encouraging her. And by the way, Aria," he addressed the hostess, "When do I get my Money in the Bank briefcase from crazy over there?"

Dean Ambrose smirked. "Come and get it."

"Hold on, where's Cena? And Orton?" Aria looked around. Besides the Shield (and Seth) the Authority, Paul Hayman, Brock Lesnar and Wade Barrett were the only ones present.

Triple H was arguing with Barrett over a stupid tweet. _Shawn Michaels'_ tweet that is. Apparently Hunter had tried calling Shawn all week to no avail. Earlier Aria had overhead Stephanie saying they're going to Texas after tomorrow, if they don't see Shawn at Aria's (insert name here) show.

"Yes, unfortunately, it's true, Hunter," Aria said wearily. "And Shawn will be arriving soon and so will J&J, Kane and Big Show if they get questions."

Seth's face lit up. "Shawn _Michaels_ is coming?" As a child, the Architect had admired the Heartbreak Kid, who was his favourite wrestler and inspiration.

Aria smiled. "Yes, Seth." She confirmed. "And does anyone know where Randy and Cena are?"

Seth cringed. He was hoping the Viper wouldn't come today...But then the rest of the Authority would be here, along with Shawn Michaels!

Not a moment later, Cena and Orton strolled in, directing food carts.

"I hope you don't mind, Aria," John began. "But I organized a celebration and perhaps a party later."

"Celebrating what?" Dean wanted to know.

Orton chuckled. "The Authority being out of power, of course. What else?"

Triple H and Stephanie fumed, but refrained from saying anything at least.

Aria smiled. "Thanks, Cena. And I suppose everyone can help themselves?"

John hardly finished nodding, when Dean and Barrett dived to the food carts.

Aria giggled. "Let's get started." Looking at her tab she said, "The first tweet is from _Cybella_."

 _ **I actually wanted to see Dean do the "Happy Scary Chibi Dean"**_

 _ **I dare Triple H to Burp the alphabet**_

 _ **I dare John Cena to confess something about himself that nobody knows about**_

 **Cybella**

"This chibi thing," Seth glowered, hardly noticing the Lunatic sneaking up behind him. "Is a headache..., much like Ambrose himself."

" _You just unleashed something more evil than Satan._.." Dean imitated his chibi-self in Seth's ear; making the Sell Out jump out of his seat.

" _So how about that liver_?" Dean asked. " _Or_ …"

"Seriously, Dean." Seth begged, backing up."That freaks me out!"

Randy started laughing sardonically. "You know what else could freak you out, Rollins?" the Viper asked, as he slowly got up.

Dean returned to his seat, having had his share of fun.

Still on the floor, Seth slowly began inch away from Orton. His back hurt even now, and his neck sure wouldn't forget that RKO anytime soon...

"Randy, please sit." Aria said calmly. She wondered briefly if Dean and Roman would have just sat back and let Randy assault Seth again, right in front of them, considering Roman didn't bother to _look_ back as he walked up the ramp after he won the handicap match.

John got up to placate Randy and ushered him back to his seat. Dean got a handful of treats before returning to his. He offered some to Roman, who just shook his head.

"Thanks, Cena." Aria said gratefully. "And Triple H… oh, dear."

Stephanie face palmed as Hunter began belching alphabet. He only got to the letter 'E' when Stephanie begged him to stop.

"Honey," she said, pleadingly. "We already lost power. What's so bad about you being turned into a toddler for a little while? I'll take care of you."

"I have my pride, Steph," he replied quietly. "You know that."

"Pride?" Aria asked, incredulous. "You just burped five loud belches!"

Cena smirked. "And by 'pride' she means _dignity_ , not arrogance." He put in, and Aria concurred.

Triple H sighed. "First you took away my wife's and my job. Then you set the Lunatic loose on her-"

"Dean didn't hurt her," Aria said quickly.

"Which is why he's still breathing," Hunter growled in Dean's direction, who just smiled innocently. "And then my wife had to smell feet, which is disgusting-"

"And now you ask my husband to burp the alphabet," Stephanie cut in. "Where's your _decorum_ now, Aria?"

Aria shifted uncomfortable. "Alright," she finally agreed. While she aimed to highly embarrass; humiliating her guests (especially on TV) was definitely out.

Stephanie smiled. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"So we're back in power now?" Triple H asked.

"Actually," Aria smiled. "...No. Cena? You're up."

John tried hard not to grin."Something about me that no one else knows? Well, I kind of…nick other superstars and divas' dessert when they aren't looking."

Randy burst out laughing, as the Authority looked stunned. Straight-Up Cena…stealing?

"Such a pig," Seth shook his head in disdain. "Lucky I don't have dessert anyway."

"I know! Cause I always eat yours." Cena laughed. "Being the health nut that you are, you never noticed."

Seth almost fell off his chair. "What? No wonder I never get any pudding!"

"Even when he was still part of the Shield?" Roman asked Cena, because Seth also used to complain he never got pudding from catering back then.

"No," Dean grinned proudly. "That was me!"

Roman chuckled and shook his head at yet another of his Shield brother's crazy antics.

"You see?" Seth complained to Aria. "That is what my so-called brother did. And you still ponder so hard why I left the Shield."

The Samoan narrowed his eyes at his former friend. The Architect was a health nut for sure. But if he gave into temptation and had pudding more than twice a month, he really beat himself over it. Roman and Dean had to rush Seth to the emergency room once, when the Architect overworked himself in the gym – all because of an extra bowl of pudding! Thus Dean always 'stole' Seth's dessert if he already had something sweet twice that month, to prevent their (former) Shield brother from giving into temptation and probably ending up in hospital again.

But Roman didn't think Dean would care to explain that. The look on Lunatic's face said it all: it was simply _wonderful_ to infuriate the so-called Future of the WWE!

"Better than pudding," Dean grinned at Roman, who shook his head smiling.

"So is this party a way of making-up?" Aria chuckled at Cena.

John nodded. "You could say that."

"The next tweet is from LolaWorld." Aria announced.

 _ **Hi Aria, loving your show more and more.**_

 _ **I dare Roman to give Dean a sweet little kiss on the cheek and give him a nice hug...minimum ten second hug. I dare Wade to do it to Dean as well at the same time as Roman so Dean is in the middle. (Because Dean needs lots of cuddles...don't read that part out loud. Don't want to set Dean off again.)**_

 _ **You rock Aria!**_

 **lolaworld**

Aria's hand flew to her mouth. "Oops, sorry Lola."

Dean pulled at his hair. "Do you hate us, Lola?"

"Don't do that!" Aria scolded. "Make her feel bad by playing reverse psychology!"

The Shield affiliate let go of his hair and stopped (pretending) to be insane. "Better than whiney Barrett there with all the cases of favouritism he's making." He shrugged.

"I wasn't whiney," Barrett countered. "It's the truth. Every single show of Aria's is centred on the _Shield_!"

Roman nodded sympathetically. "I feel your pain, man. Let's vote: more dares for Barrett!"

"Got my vote!" Dean grinned.

"Go Barrett!" Seth encouraged.

Aria deadpanned. "Guys, seriously?"

"No, _sincerely_." Dean corrected with a straight face. "Lola has dared me to break your tab too, Aria" he added

The hostess arched an eyebrow. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"She keeps saying CUDDLY!" The Lunatic hollered.

Aria held her stomach as she fell into a fit of silent giggles.

"Can we move on, please?" Roman pleaded, as the Lunatic started pulling the Samoan's hair this time. "Dean, don't make me hit my brother in the mouth," he said warningly, and the Lunatic let go.

"Can I pull Sting's hair then?" Dean asked in a loud whisper. "Oh, right, he hardly has any."

Roman rolled his eyes and pulled Dean into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" Dean said annoyed, but Aria could see he was trying not smile.

Roman let his arm hang lazily across Dean's shoulders for about ten seconds, before the Lunatic claimed the Samoan biceps were such a burden! Roman chuckled.

Dean stopped struggling when he saw the look on the Architect's face. Seth quickly rearranged his features to show indifference as he looked away.

"Barrett, you touch me and you're dead," Dean said airily, as he walked back to the food carts.

Wade narrowed his eyes at the Lunatic, wanting to smack him upside the head, but that would be suicidal right now (with Roman so close). And the Intercontinental Champion learnt his lesson back at the Royal Rumble, when Roman knocked the champ down for attacking Dean (and right in front of the Samoan too!).

There was some glitter and bright light as before, revealing a cute little toddler, seated on Wade's couch. The little one was struggling to hold onto the championship belt, which promptly fell to the floor.

"At least he's not crying like the Sell Out Cry Baby," Dean laughed.

"Hey! Stop it, Dean!" Seth yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and told you that you're a Sell Out Crybaby." Dean said somberly. "I honestly thought you _ALREADY_ knew!"

Roman cracked up as Aria started giggling.

"And the next tweet is from _ghunter182003_." The hostess declared, still giggling.

 _ **This show is so hilarious and I love everyone (yes, even John Cena).**_

 _ **I dare Roman and Dean to hold Seth down and tickle the crap out of him.**_

 _ **I also dare John Cena to handcuff two people (at random) together and they must stay that way for an hour.**_

 _ **Thanks Aria! XOXOXOXOXO**_

 **ghunter182003**

" _XOXO_?" Dean asked.

"Means hugs and kisses, Dean." Roman explained wearily.

"Get a clue!" Dean exclaimed. " _ghunter_ just wants to play _tic tack toe_!"

Aria sighed. "Lola was right, you do need _cuddles_."

"This Lola girl and our hostess here are so ungrateful!" Dean stormed.

"And why is that?" Seth wanted to know.

"They don't thank me for the _patience_ I have not to KILL them!" The Lunatic exclaimed.

This time, Aria burst out laughing.

"You do know the universe is just saying all those nice things to you …well not really because they like the show?" Roman asked Aria carefully.

"Whether they really like the show or just saying those things to irritate you guys," Aria replied sweetly. "Either way, its fun." she started giggling.

"Also makes them gigantic liars." The Architect noted.

Aria smiled at Seth. "Anyway, Roman, Dean, don't you want to get some payback and tickle Seth?"

The hostess got no response as Seth started smirking, which surprised her. A glance at Roman and Dean showed them frowning.

" _Sorry_ to spoil your fun, Aria," Seth said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I'm not at _all_ ticklish."

"He's not," Roman confirmed with a disappointed sigh.

"Given that fact, and your injuries, Seth, I'll give you a pass on this Dare," Aria decided. "Cena?"

Aria smiled at Seth, but the Architect knew he wasn't getting off that easy.

"Who do you want to handcuff together?" Aria asked John.

Cena considered the situation. Though it might be really ludicrous, loud and downright _loony_ , he decided to take the risk that would possibly endanger everyone's sanity.

"Orton and Ambrose." John decided and handcuffed said two together. Dean sat back down next to Randy, another lot of food in his hand.

"What; no thank you for taking out the traitor?" Randy asked Dean.

Dean considered him for a moment before answering. "Seth deserved what you did to him. But don't think that was you making things even for me. I'll settle my own account with Seth." He explained. "And when I do, stay out of it."

Randy shrugged and glanced at Roman. "What about you? Feel the same as Dean, or regret not stopping me?"

The Samoan didn't look at him. "Dean...cinder blocks...Curb Stomp. It's something I could never forgive Seth for."

There's nothing in the world Orton could have done that was worse... because Randy never called the Architect a brother before.

Roman finally looked at the Viper. "I knew Seth had it coming all along." he shrugged.

Aria turned back to her tab. "Oooooh this looks cool! The next question is from _Nangel4."_

"I thought she wasn't going to be biased anymore..." Lesnar commented indifferently.

"Oh you guys will agree," Aria grinned.

 **I love this! And the shield were so cute as toddlers.** _ **My question is for all of them which comic book character would you be and why. Thank you.**_

 _ **Love it**_

 _ **and can't wait for more.**_

 **Nangel4**

"ENOUGH WITH THE _TODDLERS_ ALREADY!" The Lunatic Fringe literally screamed.

Roman grinned. "Superman, just because." He 'charged up' his fist, like just before he hits _Superman Punch_.

"They were cheering for Rusev instead of _Superman_ at the Royal Rumble," Stephanie mocked.

"They weren't _cheering_ for Rusev," Dean corrected. "They were warning Roman that he wasn't eliminated."

Hunter laughed. "Is that so?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Who in their right mind would cheer for a man who mocks their own country every chance he gets? Anyway, I'd like to be Spiderman;

climbing walls, dude. Very cool. And those webs!"

"I still think you're the Joker," Cena laughed.

"I'd say Broly." Randy said. "The Legendary Super Saiyan: a true killing machine."

"And also psychotic," Hayman commented under his breath.

"And you, Wade?" Aria asked the toddler sweetly. "Who do you like?"

"I like...I like..." toddler Wade cutely scrunched up his nose in deep thought. "I like _Dean Ambrose_!"

Before Dean could react to this, the toddler ran up to him, jumping into his arms. Randy laughed heartily.

The Lunatic's eyes bulged, not having a clue what to do. He looked up... it's a bird... It's a plane...

No, it was big brother, Roman to the rescue. The Samoan bent to the toddler's eye level. Dean sighed in relief. Being a dad, Ro should know how to handle

these situations.

"Hi there," Roman said to Wade. "How about we get your championship belt, and show everyone how good you are?" he coaxed.

"Hmm, okay!" Toddler Wade bounced off Dean's arms and hurried to his seat.

Once there, Aria turned him back into an adult, as Roman returned to his seat. Meanwhile Dean started eating again, trying to forget the nightmare.

"I'd like to be the Silver Surfer." Seth answered, ignoring the toddler scene (hoping no one will bring up _his_ cute moment). "He has great agility and is 'light' on his feet."

Dean smirked. "I'd say you're more like Loki, Thor's traitor of a brother." He chuckled. "And a bit of a spoilt brat too."

Seth shot him a look, but the Lunatic didn't notice as he went back to cajoling Orton to the food carts, considering they were still handcuffed together.

"Captain America," Cena said promptly. "He's the embodiment of hustle, loyalty and respect."

"Goody-two-shoes," Randy teased. He leaned against a cart that Dean was already stuffing his face from. Roman face-palmed.

"Hmm, I like the Batman." Hayman said. "Intelligent and-" he looked over at the food cart. "Would you two stop arguing about who is the most _twisted_! It's like

identical twins arguing over whose better looking. You're both psychotic!"

"Why, thank you!" The Viper and Lunatic said in unison.

None of the group were truly surprised when Dean and Randy got into a – mostly – playful wrestling match while still handcuffed.

Brock laughed. "The Thing, from Fantastic Four, also known as Ben. Forget 'rock hard' abs. He really is just made up of pure rock!"

"And you two?" Aria asked the Authority.

"I'll stick with The Game: Triple H," Hunter replied haughtily. "Not some _fictional_ character!"

Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Killjoy," Cena declared.

"Spoilsport," Randy concurred. "They're no fun!"

"So let's teach them." Dean said as he took a slice of pizza, rumored to be Nangel4's favourite food. "Courtesy of _Nangel4_!" he hollered, flinging said pizza into

 _The Game's_ face!

Hunter slowly removed the slice from his face while Stephanie searched her purse for a tissue.

Aria was sure she saw Sting's mouth twitch.

As Randy and Dean laughed, Triple H approached another one of Cena's carts and flung a blueberry cupcake Dean's way.

Dean ducked, and the cupcake hit Orton's nose instead.

"John. Keys." Randy said dangerously. "Now."

Cena reluctantly got up to do so, but stopped. Everyone froze (except Seth, who shot out of his seat in excitement).

Aria sighed in relief; her (to be named) show was saved from what was certain to be full blown chaos.

"He just loves to make an entrance!" Seth beamed while _Sexy Boy_ played on. "And there he is!"

Sure enough, by the doorway, stood the Heartbreak Kid himself, _Shawn Michaels._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	8. In which the WWE Champ Learns to Dance

**Chapter 8 In which the WWE Champ Learns to Dance**

* * *

 **A/N _This chapter is split into two parts, pre- and post- Wresltlemania._**

 _ **Requests via PM only.**_

* * *

"Shawn!" Hunter exclaimed happily, jumping up from his seat.

"You didn't mean the tweet," Stephanie said sweetly. "Did you, Shawn?"

"Tell me you didn't even tweet that," Triple H pleaded.

"The tweet?" Shawn replied. "I'll answer that at Wrestlemania when you face STING!"

With that, he walked out.

"And Shawn Michaels. Has left. The Building." Cena said heartily.

Aria sighed as Seth sat back down dejected.

Cena, meanwhile, was already un-cuffing Dean and Randy. Fortunately (for Seth), the Viper was busy sampling a new treat that Dean recommended.

"Well, anyway. The next tweet is from _Seth rollins babe_." The hostess said.

"Not her again!" Seth exclaimed and Aria giggled.

 _ **My first question is to Wade Barrett how does he feel that his (IC) title toss around.**_

 _ **I dare Seth to be handcuff to roman till the end if the show.**_

 **Seth rollins babe**

"How do I feel?" Barrett repeated angrily. "How do you think I feel when these idiots are _tossing_ around my title like it's a toy?"

Dean grinned. "What title are you talking about, again?"

Barrett looked at his lap. For some reason his title _wasn't there_.

"What the-"

Aria giggled as Dean, Cena and Orton laughed.

"How could you not see or even feel that Dean-"

"Roman!"

"Oh, sorry bro," the Powerhouse shrugged.

Dean had sneaked up behind Barrett and nicked the title while the champ threw a temper tantrum. The title was now currently under the cart the Lunatic and Viper was (still) eating from.

"Tattletale!" Cena teased.

"AMBROSE!" Barrett thundered, launching from his chair.

This time, Aria didn't bother to put up a magical barrier.

The Intercontinental Champion stopped mid-way to the cart as Roman arched an eyebrow, not unlike the way the Rock does.

Thinking better of it, Barrett went straight back to his seat, as a smug Dean revealed the belt and hung it on his shoulder.

"I want my title back," the champ said to Aria.

"Come and get it!" The Lunatic chuckled.

"Dean," Aria sighed. "Barrett, that's your business. Now, Seth and Roman-"

"Favouritism!" Barrett hollered.

Seth gritted his teeth as Cena gladly handed him the handcuffs. "You call this favouritism?"

"I'm sure _Seth rollins babe_ wouldn't mind if I do the honors," Cena said, half dragging Seth across the auditorium and handcuffing him to Roman.

Pretending to be unaware of the potential danger Seth was in; John went back to his seat.

Roman made sudden jerk towards Seth, and the latter jumped back in fright, making the Shield brothers roar with laughter.

"Where's the key?" Roman asked Cena, immediately bored.

"But it says until _the end of the show_ ," John argued.

Roman growled but didn't say anything more. Instead he grabbed onto the chain and crushed it.

Seth stared at the broken handcuff. "How-how did-"

Aria went back to her tab, like nothing happened. They weren't actual police handcuffs, anyway. "The next tweet is from _Wolfgirl2013_."

 _ **Oh,Have A Great Dare**_

 _ **Wade: To Go On A Date With Paige**_

 _ **Shield: Reunited For One Night**_

 _ **Seth: If You Were On A Island Which Shield Brothers Protected You?**_

 _ **Stephanie: Match Against Paige For A Divas Title**_

 **Wolfgirl2013**

"But I don't see Paige that way," Wade shrugged. "All I said was that she's a great wrestler, which she is."

Seth meanwhile, had stealthily gone back to his seat, with his MITB briefcase, that he took from under Dean's chair.

"What? Never!" Paige's disembodied voice declared. "It's nothing to do with you Wade, but how can I go on a date with someone who's forced to take me out? I'm not desperate!" she laughed.

"Stop complaining, Barrett. You wanted a dare so badly, so there!" Dean grinned before he realized something. "Paige? Is she invisible?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "I'm in the audience, you nut!"

"You're more than welcome to sit with the guests being a Diva," Aria sweat-dropped.

"Nah, I want a…different perspective, so to speak." Paige said.

"Ahh, I see." Aria understood. "So on with the dares-"

"But it says ' _go on a date with Paige_ '" Wade replied. "How can I? That means I'd have to ask Paige, but she'll obviously say 'no.' Does that mean the dare isn't completed?"

"All right," Aria gave in. "Shield?"

"With my bro'?" Roman smiled, holding up a fist.

"Anytime!" Dean grinned, and fist pounded the Powerhouse. "How about we take on the team of Barrett and Lesnar? Perfect hey? The two champions we want the titles from."

Roman hesitated. Not that he doubted Dean, but Lesnar could do real damage. And unfortunately, the Lunatic wouldn't care if a few of his bones were crushed.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Roman's silence.

The Samoan smiled. "Can't wait,"

"Awesome!" Aria smiled. "Seth?"

"Could you repeat the dare, please?" Seth asked.

"Ooh, someone's got manners," Cena grinned.

Seth shot him a venomous look.

Aria did with a little difficulty, so the Architect came up to her table to read from the tab himself.

" _ **Seth: If You Were On A Island Which Shield Brothers Protected You?"**_ _he read out._ "Firstly, that doesn't really make sense. And second, protect me from the Hawaiian beach sand or something?"

"Seth, I think she meant-" Aria began.

"Oh, so now you're dictating the dares?" Seth cut in rudely. "As if the manipulation and toddler threats weren't enough!"

"You did look cute…" the host commented as Randy laughed.

Seth grumbled under his breath as he returned to his seat.

"You have a point though," Aria agreed. "So I'll leave you to interpret the questions and dares however you want to." She said to all the guests, who nodded enthusiastically. "Stephanie, you're up."

The (ex) principal owner of the WWE sulked. "Paige against who? And besides that, how am I supposed to order a match? Thanks to your viewers and their stupid dares, my husband and I are no longer in power."

There was a loud round of applause and cheer from (some) wrestlers and audience alike as Aria fought the urge to smile.

"So then, onto the next tweet," The hostess announced. "It's from _Daken's sister."_

 _ **I have a couple of dares for this amazing show. Bad News Barrett and John Cena need to sing Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. Then Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose need their hands to be tied with each others and they need to sing True Friends by Hannah Montana.**_

 _ **Also I love this show...**_

 **Daken's sister**

"Aint no way in Hades!" Dean hollered.

Roman rolled his eyes. "You want us to hold hands and sing like kindergarteners?"

"Oh, do you think something's wrong with that?" Aria grinned. "Last time I checked, your precious baby girl was in kindergarten."

Roman sighed in frustration. "Not the point."

Meanwhile, the World Heavyweight Champion sat silently, smirking at Aria.

"Just because you're the champion now, Seth," The Hostess gave him a sweet smile in return. "It doesn't mean you're going to get out of this dare."

Seth's grin got wider. "What dare?"

Aria blinked. "...I beg your pardon?"

The Architect leaned forward, " _What dare_?" he repeated slowly.

Aria sighed. "Really, Seth? Isn't that immature now?"

Dean and Roman remained quiet, wondering what the traitor/ coward/ big mouth was up to. Whether it was buying time, avoiding the dare or simply annoying Aria (big bonus), it was worth it.

"For you _slow_ people," the Architect addressed the auditorium, "Firstly, Aria, who's going to be brave enough to come close to us, let alone tie our hands together? Especially when we _will_ retaliate?" he laughed cruelly. "Second, it says ' _needs_ to do this and _needs_ to do that. _I_ don't need to do anything."

Aria remained quiet.

Roman sighed in relief. "So it's not actually a dare."

Seth grinned at him and Dean. "You owe me big time."

The Lunatic Fringe tapped on his collar bone and smirked. "Make us," he challenged.

"Alright, that's the end of the show! Aria said quickly. "Thank you for watching...and tune in next time for a _Wrestlemania_ celebration!"

 **~oOo~**

The first tweet is from _Seth rollins babe_." Aria announced, ignoring Seth showing off his new title.

 _ **Ask roman what was his thoughts on Seth saying thank you to him when he pinned him.**_

 **Seth rollins babe**

"What?" Roman asked confused.

Dean leaned over and filled him in when Seth won at Wresltemania XXII, Roman was barely conscious after all.

The Powerhouse shot the new champion a dark look, before smirking. "Well of course; thank me. " He said sarcastically. "Being the sniveling coward you are; you could never win that title by fighting like a _man_. Hence you had me bring down the beast, so you could pick up the win. You don't care much for honor, but it's still _pathetic_ what you did. Because you're weak, I suppose."

Seth remained silent, caught between anger and hurt. Roman said each word slowly and very much somberly, that the champion knew he meant every word.

Aria bit her lip and turned back to her tab. "The next tweet is from _Cybella_."

 _ **I dare Seth to do the can-can.**_

 **Cybella**

Seth shook his head vigorously, as J&J steeled themselves for another (juvenile) temper tantrum.

"I AM THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAM-"

Triple H and Stephanie sighed.

"-PION, AND I WILL NOT BE-"

Aria looked at her nails, as the Viper and Dean continued to eat, finally enjoying the show.

"-DISRESP-"

And then it went dead quiet.

Everyone looked at Seth as he fell silent. Well he was still pacing about and his lips were moving, but – _there was no sound_.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Dean complained, as if someone just turned off WWE RAW.

Seth stopped pacing when he realized what was happening.

"Too much noise," Aria shook her head. "Now, Seth, the _Can-Can_ or toddler," she said rather sternly. "You choose."

J&J immediately grabbed Big Show (who tagged along willingly) and went to the champ.

"How does the song go again?" Jamie Noble asked.

Aria clicked her fingers and music played. "Feel free to... _lahl-la_ it." She giggled.

Big Show really got into the spirit of the _Can-Can,_ and happily hooked his arm around Noble's who grabbed Joey Mercury in panic, who in turn grabbed the champ.

"Lahl-la, lalalala lahla, lalalala lahla…oooh yay!" Show sang heartily, kicking up a storm. "Come on boys! You can do it!"

The Authority just stared in shock as Aria giggled, almost falling off her chair.

"Show! Show!" Seth tried desperately to get the over-eager giant' attention. "Show!"

"It's like marching, but with more energy, more excitement!" Show described, picking the champ's leg up for the kick.

They did not notice Dean atop of the food cart they were closest to. The Lunatic launched himself as high as he could before hitting them all with an elbow drop!

"Dean!" Aria reprimanded, as Seth (who managed to get away from the brunt of the attack at the last minute got up slowly.

Stealing the opportunity, Roman then roared and speared the champ through the cart!

"Alright! That's enough!" Aria commanded.

Roman, satisfied with the damage Seth would suffer, returned to his seat.

"And Seth, stop pretending now, for heaven's sake!" Aria sighed. "I cushioned the cart before Roman speared you into it."

The champ slowly got up and sheepishly returned to his seat. Roman did not look too happy, but remained silent.

"And the next tweet is from _Instant Classic Superstar Pac."_ Aria announced.

 _ **Hey, Aria! Beautiful show you've got going here. Thanks to you I've been able to kick back and be entertained at a point in time when I needed the lift. the first time So here's me giving back. I've got questions I want to ask…well, everyone, but I think I'm gonna start with four unfortunate souls.**_

 _ **Mr. BNZ: We keep hearing all about your past bare knuckle fights, but there's no footage of 'em anywhere. Whatever happened to the tapes, man?**_

 _ **Big Dog Roman: How was your stay at Suplex City?**_

 _ **Hunter Hearst Helmsley: Is the most importance chess piece in the game of thrones you've been playing the past couple of years the Authority, or is it NXT?**_

 _ **And finally, the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins: Who's been your favorite WWE Diva so far throughout your time with the company and what would you enjoy doing with her the most?**_

 _ **Ta-ta for now, guys. I'll be back.**_

 **-Pac**

 _ **P.S. I tried to write in to you a couple weeks ago but signals got crossed and I sent it to WWE's corporate feedback page by mistake. Somehow your assistants caught wind of it, got in touch with me and pointed me to the right place. So thanks for that, Aria's assistants. Much love**_

"Those assistants are fired!" Stephanie spat. "And as for you, _Pac_ , don't bother coming back!"

Aria fought the urge to roll her eyes.

The former Hound of Justice grinned at the new nickname, _Big Dog Roman. "_ I have to admit. _.._ Suplex City was awesome! At least Lesnar's a fighting champion, and it was great to battle the Beast."

"I'm sure it was." Aria agreed. "So, Barrett, what happened to the tapes?"

"I ate them," Wade said somberly.

When no magical invisible truth ray (or whatever made Seth jump in the previous show) didn't hit Barrett, everyone stared at him in amazement.

"Well I was bored one day, and decided to see what tapes tasted like…" Wade turned red and immediately shut his mouth realizing he caused his own embarrassment.

Dean burst out laughing. "Welcome to the crazy club! That's cool man!"

Roman face-palmed.

Aria forced herself to calm down from giggling. "Hunter?"

Triple H pursed his lips, angrily. "I am not going to share my power secrets!"

Aria slowly and tormentingly uncovered a diaper. Yes, toddlers were diapers too (at least for the first two years, depending how long it takes to potty train an individual toddler).

Upon seeing the diaper, Hunter yelled, "BOTH, OKAY! BOTH OF THEM!"

"Both?" Cena pressed.

Triple H remained silent, having already answered the question.

"Seth?" Aria asked.

The champion arched an eyebrow. "I don't have a favorite. Some of them can wrestle and even fewer are concerned about their fitness (for most of them it's just their weight and what not)." He shrugged. "But some of them are just plain down _annoying_." He looked pointedly at the hostess.

"In case you missed it, Aria, not being a Diva and all," Dean added smugly. "He means _you."_

Aria smiled sweetly.

Paige laughed. "You annoy them so much, but no matter what they do, the Shield boys can't annoy you."

"Because they're _so_ cute as toddlers!" Aria gushed. "Yes, even Roman and Dean!"

The champion face-palmed, as the Shield brothers almost fell off their chairs.

"What! Us?" They exclaimed. "Since when-"

Aria was stunned when they stopped suddenly, and looked at each other. There was some whispering before they finally turned back to the hostess.

"Hey, Aria…" Dean said sweetly.

"You know, you're the best hostess WWE has ever seen, heard, had and all that rubbish." Roman added.

Seth almost dropped his championship belt in surprise. Too many F-5s and ladders made his former Shield brothers loony.

The hostess burst out laughing. "No!"

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Whatever it is you guys are after." Aria clarified, still laughing.

"But we want to host the show." Roman said. "What if the audience likes the idea?"

Aria thought for a moment. "Perhaps…"

Roman and Dean exchanged grinned. Being the hosts meant, they wouldn't have to answer questions or do horrible dare, and they get to dish out punishment!

Aria smiled sweetly at them, guessing their thoughts correctly. If they thought being hosts meant they going to get away that easily, they were hilariously mistaken.

"Alright," Aria agreed, before turning to the camera. "Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins will be hosting the next show...I hope my set will remain intact, is all I'm saying!" she chuckled. "Goodnight!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To everyone that sent requests, thank you so much for contributing to this story :D :D :D**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! You guys are awesome! :)**


	9. Shield Coup d'état

**Chapter 9: Shield Coup d'état**

* * *

 **Requests by PM Only**

 **Rating: K**

 **A/N: My anonymous co-author will not be co-writing this story anymore. From chapter 10, ADC will be co-written with w _harfcoyote_.**

* * *

 **This chapter starts before Smackdown 30/04/15 (particularly the match: Dean vs. Seth), and ends after Raw 4/05/15.**

* * *

 _Dear WWE Universe and fans of ...well, my (Aria) show..._

 _Please note that Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are scheduled to be co-hosting today's show. So I apologize in advance for any mishaps and...craziness (particularly with a certain Lunatic Fringe)._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Aria Taylor_

 _Hostess of the only no-name show on the planet_

 **~oOo~**

Dean entered the auditorium and spotted Aria by a table behind the hostess' actual one. As he got closer he noticed Aria stirring something...but it didn't look like an ordinary pot.

But anyway. "What you cooking?" Dean asked casually. "I'm hungry!"

Aria chuckled. "Aren't you always?" She stopped stirring and placed the – spoon, if you could call it that – on the table. "Sorry, Dean, I'm not cooking."

The Lunatic Fringe took a closer look at the "pot" and the "recipe book" Aria kept glancing at.

"Dean, please could you get me a bird's feather?" she asked. "But don't pluck it off the poor creature; just find one on the ground or something."

Dean's eyes bulged and he remained rooted to the spot. A few minutes later, his (Shield) brother Roman walked in.

"She's- she's-" The Lunatic stammered.

Roman knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Aria!" Dean whispered urgently. "She's a _witch_!"

The said 'witch' turned around. "Dean, did you get my feather of bird? Oh, hi Roman."

"Maybe she is," Dean speculated. "Look at this show of hers! All the things she's making us do! And the toddler thing? Yeah, she is definitely _evil._ "

Roman sighed and sat down at the hostess' table, firing up the new computer WWE provided. "Let's just get started."

Dean was about to argue, when the rest of the guest started pouring into the auditorium. First was the Authority (with J&J, Kane and Big Show), followed by Barrett, Cena and Orton. Paige was already in the audience, along with some other Divas.

"Welcome to-!" Dean leaned over to Roman. "What's this show called?" he asked in a loud whisper.

"The Aria Taylor Show?" Roman suggested.

"Nah, too lame." Dean replied.

"Favoristism!" yelled Bad News Barrett.

Dean tapped on his collar bone. "Well here's some Bad News...since we're the hosts now...another outburst like that, and I'll hold you in contempt."

Roman sighed. "We're not in a courthouse, Dean."

"We'll just turn you into a toddler then," the Lunatic smirked.

"It's still favouritism." Wade pressed. "I bet if I asked to host the show, Aria will refuse!"

Aria froze for a second.

"Very sweet and polite, but will deny my request all the same."

"Well whatever," Roman shrugged and read the first _tweet_ :

 **Dare for Randy Orton: kiss AJ Lee**

 _ **Stupidstupid456**_

"Why?" Randy asked confused.

"Because _Stupid_ said so, stupid," Dean rolled his eyes.

"If you can catch the child," Roman said. "She's always skipping, that one."

Sure enough, AJ, hearing her name, came skipping down the steps, onto the stage.

"Hey!" Cena suddenly exclaimed. "Isn't that CM PUNK?!"

AJ stopped dead and eagerly looked around. "Where?"

Randy got up and quickly kissed her forehead before returning to his seat.

"Hey," AJ pouted. "That's not fair, he's not here."

"Shame on you John!" floated a voice from the audience, sounding very much like a Bella twin.

Cena smiled.

"Wait a second," Seth said suddenly. "I'm also a guest host!"

Roman and Dean smirked at him.

"Come on, then." The Lunatic grinned.

Seth could read between the lines and could tell that was more of an invitation to get his butt kicked than to be co-host.

Aria sighed and looked at the next tweet:

 _ **I have been greatly enjoying the show, however, I feel like there has been far too much disrespect directed at the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins. To make up for this terrible injustice, I would like to dare Mr. Rollins to slap anyone of his choosing (except Stephanie, of course, because hitting a girl is never cool). In addition, I would like to stipulate that the person he chooses cannot retaliate. Thank you.**_

 **[Wharfcoyote]**

"Anyway, let's move on." Dean said. "This _tweety-birdy_ is from _Wharfcoyote_ , hmm...interesting."

Aria was sure Dean wasn't going to like this one...but she was wrong...

"I just love this!" Dean exclaimed happily. "It says: Aria, you have a terrible show, no offence. But don't worry; it's not as terrible as that pathetic excuse for a champion (Seth Rollins, backstabber, coward, etc. etc.). So Stephanie, feel free to slap him anytime you wish – he is a disgrace to the Authority after all."

"What?!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yours _sincerely_ ," Dean continued as if he hadn't heard the champ, "CoyoteWolf-dog, werewolf and all things that go-" he threw his head back, and gave a great _Hound of Justice_ : **"AHHHHHH-WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Roman shook his head and laughed. "Dean, perhaps I should read out the tweets."

 _ **I have been greatly enjoying the show, however, I feel like there has been far too much disrespect directed at the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins. To make up for this terrible injustice, I would like to dare Mr. Rollins to slap anyone of his choosing (except Stephanie, of course, because hitting a girl is never cool). In addition, I would like to stipulate that the person he chooses cannot retaliate. Thank you.**_

 _ **Actually, on second thought, I am afraid that our current hosts will not implement this dare properly. Unless Mr. Rollins disagrees, I would like to stipulate that we should wait until Aria resumes her hosting duties for this dare to be completed.**_

 **Wharfcoyote**

Dean shrugged. " _Wharfcoyote_ is…unstable."

"Now that dare makes sense." Seth grinned. "And I agree."

Roman swiveled around to face Aria. "Wait a second…"

"Yes, Aria is going to ensure that this stipulation is adhered to," Seth said. "Because that's what _Wharfcoyote_ said."

"Exactly," Roman said.

"…What?" Dean and Seth asked in surprise.

"Exactly," Roman repeated. "That's what Wharfcoyote said…but how did he (or she) think to bring Aria into this to ensure this dare's stipulation is adhered to…this round?"

Dean whipped around. "Aria! You told Wharfcoyote how to word the dare?!"

Aria arched an eyebrow. "Of course not!"

"Someone did," Roman put in, and the hostess hurriedly turned back to her 'cooking.'

"Continue with the dare," the Aria said. "The show must go on."

Dean growled. "Oh, I'll tell a certain authoress of toddler stories were to go on-"

"If you think _Princess Aquilia_ cannot get onto Twitter or WWEApp to dare _Dean Ambrose_ to do whatever her heart desires, you got another thing coming," Aria laughed. "After all, _Wharfcoyote, Wolfgirl2013, logan's kid, I am the true_ -"

"Alright! Alright! I got it!" Dean groaned. "Just stop talking already. Moving on."

 _ **#WWEQA**_

 _ **Hey trips remember me ;D anyways (I) brought MAH FRIEND (drum roll before former superstar A.J. Styles walks in) and I dare him and Sting to do whatever they want to Trips for the rest of the night.**_

 _ **Also I dare Roman and Dean to do whatever they want to Seth for 5 min and Seth can't fight back or he will give his title to Roman**_

 _ **Aria, love your show #ariaction, also let Styles stay, please and answer Questions**_

 **The True Warrior XY2**

Aria was glad Dean read out the request correctly until -

"... I dare him and Sting to do – WHAT?" Dean held a hand over his mouth for a moment. "I dare him and Sting to do the MACARENA?!"

Aria face-palmed.

"This is pathetic." Triple H rolled his eyes. "And I thought this show couldn't get any worse."

"No worries, boss!" J&J jumped up from their seats in excitement. "We'll do it for you,"

"Apparently it can," Stephanie sighed as J&J began to sing.

" _HEYYYYYYYYYYY…MACARENA!"_

" _ALRIGHT!"_

Seth got up and made his way across the auditorium, towards the hostess' table. But he bypassed his Payback opponents (his 2014 Payback teammates), and went to Aria, who was once again, stirring her 'pot.'

"Don't you see what's happening?" Seth asked. "First Big Show with the _Can-can_ , now my security with the _Macarena._ "

Aria giggled quietly as she continued stirring.

"It's embarrassing!" Seth stormed.

"What's embarrassing is making others fight your battles for you." Aria said casually as she added some red powder to the 'mixture. "Especially for a _wrestler_."

The Champion froze. _What?_

Aria stopped stirring. "I still believe you can win at Payback...without help." She said quietly. "Because you are that good..."

Seth remained quiet.

"Or... you used to be."

"Hey Aria!" Dean said making his way over to them.

J&J security were immediately by Seth's side.

"If you're not...cooking, then what is that?" Dean asked. "I mean if that's food, you can't keep it away from me."

"Its liquid luck." Aria replied. "A potion,"

"So you are a _witch_!" Dean exclaimed; his voices high-pitched like a screaming little girl. "ROMAN! HELP!"

The Samoan shook his head.

Dean turned to Seth. "Does that sound like you? Or maybe just a little more – _scared_?"

Seth gritted his teeth.

Dean threw up his hands. "Look, I can't be as good as you calling for help and all," he said solemnly.

Aria sighed. "Dean, what an unpleasant thing to say."

Seth beamed. "For once you see things my way, Aria. Dean's a lunatic."

"Actually I was referring to him calling me a 'witch.'" The hostess corrected. "I'm a fairy."

"Whatever. You made that for me, right?" Seth asked looking at the tiny bottle which Aria poured a little of the potion into.

The fairy didn't reply.

Seth grinned. "Thanks,"

He immediately uncorked it with his thumb and gulped the liquid down. It tasted...not that bad. But more like oil.

At least no lacewing flies and beetles like in Harry Potter.

"Ugh," Seth stuck his tongue.

Aria started laughing. "It's not the kind potion you drink, Seth."

"What?"

"You can just stand over the cauldron and say the magic words." The hostess explained.

"Oh, of course!" Jamie Noble said, looking kindly at the cauldron. "Please and thank you."

Aria giggled as Seth sighed in frustration.

"Please and tha-?" the Champion repeated, striving for patience. "From the _book_!"

" _Bubble and boil oh magic stew_ ," Joey Mercury read from Aria's ancient book, as the cauldron began to bubble. " _Make our special wish come true_!"

"NO!" the fairy exclaimed, trying to grab the book, as purple smoke burst from the cauldron.

Seth held her back. "Thank you, Aria," he said, placing a firm kiss on her cheek. "Come on boys, I got a match to win."

And so Seth won the match against Dean on Smackdown, with help from J&J and Kane.

 **O-B-V-I-O-U-S-L-Y**.

 **~oOo~**

Minutes before the next (Aria's) show started, the seated hostess found herself looking up at a very still Samoan.

Aria smiled. "Hi, Roman."

The Big Dog remained quiet for a few moments, and the fairy could sense the raging volcano within, evident only in his cold eyes.

"Word around the locker room is you gave Seth a magical potion," he said. "Now normally I wouldn't believe such _hocus pocus_..."

"Ah, the wish potion," Aria said. "Or the liquid luck..."

"My buddy, Dean, lost the match yesterday, because of that potion," Roman set his jaw. " _Your_ potion."

Aria chuckled. "It's a fabricated potion. And anyway, the wish was for Seth to win by himself – no cheating. Obviously, that didn't happen."

The Powerhouse sighed. "Alright then. But what were you doing in the first place with the cauldron and ...feather of bird?"

Aria took a deep breath. "Honesty? I was hoping to give Seth a confidence boost. It worked for Harry Potter and Bugs Bunny in _Space Jam_."

Roman shook his head. "Now I can't tell the age difference between you and my daughter."

Aria smiled and leaned forward confidentially. "Roman, I'm a fairy. You really think I haven't spoken to Bugs Bunny? The next time your daughter says Princess Sophia from Disney visited her, you should... _Believe That_."

Roman shrugged. He's best friends with Dean Ambrose, so this wasn't so new to him.

"Okay." He said. "But since Dean practically hosted the last show all by himself, I'd like to host this one, please."

"Sure." Aria complied. "Go ahead. But I think Dean will crash it."

The Powerhouse chuckled as the other guests filled the auditorium. "You bet, that's my bro,"

Of course, as soon as Dean entered, he made a beeline for the hostess' table with a bounce in his step: he had earned his way to the main event at Payback, to take a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"Great! We're running the show again today!"

Roman smiled and as the Lunatic started off the show. Hosting it meant they weren't subjected to dares or questions.

 _ ***Giggle* OK, This Is Classic**_

 _ **Dares:**_

 _ **Triple H and Shawn Michaels: Reunite DX (just both of you will be fine).**_

 _ **Wade: Give Bad News to Seth And J &J Security**_

 _ **Seth: I dare you to challenge Roman And Dean In 2 On 1 And NO Cheating**_

 _ **Dare to everyone: Sing Your Fav Songs**_

 _ **Roman, Dean**_ _**and Seth: What was your Wrestlemania Moment?**_

 **Wolfgirl2013**

"So I'll wrestle Seth and you'll be ref, Ro?" Dean asked.

"Two on one?" Roman asked. "Seth needs help to win his matches. Not us."

"Yeah, some fighting world champ we have," Dean laughed. "Hey, here's a question Seth: how come you're not giving out open challenges like Cena? Not man enough?"

Seth shot both of them dirty looks.

"No, Ambrose you may be wrong," Randy said. "He's not _Tough Enough_ ,"

Kane smirked as everyone else (besides the Authority) laughed.

"Time" Aria reminded. "Moving on."

"Hey! That's our line now!" Dean protested.

"Bad News to Seth and J&J, huh?" Wade drummed his fingers on the armrest of his couch. "Here's a no-brainer, J&J, you guys aren't real security and very much replaceable."

"Oh there's a shock," Randy commented his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And Seth Rollins…" Wade continued.

The Champ rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what the Authority told you," Barrett said. "But word around the locker room last year was 'The Shield are brothers. They will stand strong until the very end.'"

Seth smirked.

"Personally, I was discussing with…someone, can't remember who, saying maybe Roman will leave the Shield, seeing as he's the strongest one," Wade continued. "But I got picked up and Samoan slammed against the wall. Something about 'brothers do fight, but that doesn't mean they would turn on each other'."

Seth stiffened.

"And then there was Dean, and some altercation with the Authority because of an invitation to join them." Barrett shrugged.

Seth's face drained of colour.

Dean made a noise like a buzzer. "You're supposed to be giving Bad News, Barrett not old stories."

"Is that true?" Seth asked. "Look I wanted to join the Authority for the opportunities, but not turn my back -."

"It was part of the deal!" Triple H interrupted.

"Rollins, its been over a year, so we don't actually care," Roman said. "But I am going to get my title at Payback."

Seth just looked at him.

" _Seth, no worries, we're going to win at Payback." Roman assured. "We're a team. But most importantly we're brothers."_

"From Seth, anytime."

Dean's voice snapped the Champ out of his reverie.

"From me…" the Lunatic smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"Let's leave the fighting in the Ring." Roman said sensibly and Dean shrugged.

"The next dare is from _logan's kid_ ," the Lunatic announced.

Aria sighed and glanced at her tab, where _logan's kid's_ dare was shown:

 _ **I love this amazing show. I like Daken's sister's "dare" that the boys got off of. I dare Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns be hand-cuff to each other and I dare them to sing True Friends by Hannah Montana.**_

 **logan's kid**

"And it says," Dean continued. "I hate _Daken's sister's_ dare about handcuffing the Shield together and making them sing horrible songs! What's _wrong_ with you people?!"

"I totally agree with this kid," Roman put in.

Aria sighed as yet another show came to an end with hardly any questions or dares being adhered to.

"Well, goodnight everyone," the hostess tried her best to smile. "And please tune in next time after Payback. Hopefully things will be... back to normal."

"That's unlikely." Dean grinned. "We'll host next show as well!"

"Favouritism!" Barrett yelled again.

"I'll tell you what," Aria smiled. "Let's leave that to the WWE universe to decide."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To guest reviewer: Dx rules**

 **Thanks I'm glad you are. Thanks for reviewing**

* * *

 **The wish potion with the magical words is from Disney's** _ **That's So Raven**_ **SE2, Ep. 4.**

* * *

 **To everyone that sent requests, thank you so much for contributing to the story: D**

 **And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	10. Expert Advice from Cole and JBL

**Chapter 10 Expert 'Advice' from Cole and JBL**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **This chapter was written by** _ **wharfcoyote**_

* * *

"Oh come on, Aria," Seth pleaded. "It's not fair."

"You had your chance," the fairy replied.

"You call that a chance? Roman and Dean wouldn't even let me anywhere close to the table!" Seth whined.

"Yes, I call it a chance, because I did name you a host," the hostess replied firmly. "Why you couldn't get yourself to the table is your problem."

"Ugh, fine," Seth agreed, shaking his head as he made his way over to Triple H and Stephanie. "She's not going to let me host the show," he informed them.

Stephanie glared at Aria. "That little—"

"Don't worry, honey," her husband said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "I always have a Plan B."

 **~oOo~**

Aria looked out at her assembled guests. Everyone was seated… except for one royal pain pacing restlessly back and forth across the stage.

"As per the voting results, I will be resuming my hostess duties," Aria announced.

"That's it. This show is fixed," Barrett declared angrily.

Aria sighed. "You can take that up with the WWE Universe. For now, please take a seat."

Barrett reluctantly sat down beside Cena, still mumbling furiously about "favoritism" and "the Shield" as the producer began the countdown signaling the start of the show.

Aria smiled at the camera. "Welcome everyone, to yet another edition of..." The hostess paused uncomfortably. "My show! I have an exciting program planned today-"

"Ugh, great," Seth mumbled in the background. "Probably more dancing."

"We have a lot of excellent requests from the WWE Universe," the hostess continued smoothly over Seth's complaining. "Our first message on the WWE app comes from _PsychoPony777_ , and—"

Aria was interrupted by a familiar disembodied voice.

"Stop, stop, stop," called JBL strolling purposefully toward the hostess, followed by Michael Cole.

"Aria, dear," JBL began, "It has come to my attention that this show of yours is in need of some professional assistance." He winked at Triple H. "After all, you can't expect this show to be a success if you allow the lunatics to run the asylum," he continued, looking meaningfully at Dean Ambrose. "But I have good news. Michael and I are here to help."

Cole smiled at the hostess a little abashedly and shrugged.

Aria smiled, as if she was expecting this. "By all means," she stood up and moved to a seat in the audience.

JBL sat down pompously in her now empty seat and placed his cowboy hat on the table in front of him.

"Now, let's get started," he said grandly, as J & J Security hurriedly got Cole a chair.

"Before we get started," Cole said. "It has come to my attention that this show doesn't have a name."

"What?" JBL spluttered. "The show has to have a name! You can't have a nameless show!"

"Believe it or not, John," Cole said, fighting the urge to laugh, "it has been quite successful even without a name."

"That doesn't matter." JBL retorted. "It has to have a name, and we're going to give it one right now. From this time forward, this show will be known as _The JBL Show_."

Cole arched an eyebrow. "We cannot call it _The JBL Show_!"

"Fine." JBL sighed. "It can be _The JBL and Cole Show_. Happy now?"

"No, John." Cole sighed, exasperated. "That won't work either. This isn't—"

"Well, we're certainly not calling it _The Cole and JBL Show_ ," JBL interrupted.

"No, John." Cole strived for patience. "That isn't the problem either. This isn't our show. We can't name it after us."

"Do you have a suggestion then?" JBL pouted.

"How about _The Aria Taylor Show_?" Cole suggested.

"Boring!" Dean called out.

"We might as well just call it _The Shield and Seth Rollins Show_ ," Barrett muttered. "They are all anybody wants to talk about anyway."

"That's enough," JBL said. "This matter is not up for discussion. We'll just—"

"I vote we call it _The Wade Barrett Show_ ," Seth said, ignoring JBL. "Then the rest of us could leave."

"Okay, everyone, if you'll just quiet down," JBL tried again, unsuccessfully.

" _Aria's Truth or Dare_?" Cena offered.

"No," Randy said thoughtfully. "I think you are on the right track, but we need something with a little more… _zing_."

"What about _Truth, Dare, or Diapers_?" Roman suggested.

Seth and Dean both shuddered.

"Don't egg her on, man," Dean begged.

"Right," Roman agreed. "Well, maybe…"

JBL looked at Cole helplessly. They had only been here about two minutes, and things were already getting out of control. Cole stood up.

"Can I have your attention please," he announced.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"You have all offered some very good suggestions, but I'm afraid that we will have to table this discussion until another time." Cole said. "For now, we have a show to get back to. From the WWE App is a message from _PsychoPony777_ —"

" _PsychoPony_?" JBL interrupted. "What kind of name is that?"

"I kinda like it," Dean piped up.

"You would," Seth muttered.

"Let's see what this crazy horse person has requested then," JBL said before reading out the request:

 _ **This Is a Great Show, Here's My Questions and Stuff**_

 _ **First Are Questions:**_

 _ **To HHH: In Your Opinion, What are you Better At? Being a WWE Superstar or Being WWE COO**_

 _ **To Ambrose: Why Do You Hate Being Called Cute?**_

 _ **To Rollins: What is IN the MITB Briefcase That You Don't Want Anyone to See?**_

 _ **To Stephanie: Same As Hunter's Question, What Do You Think He Is Better At?**_

 _ **To Everyone: What Old WWE Title Would You Want to See Again, Even If It's Just for One Night?**_

 _ **Now Dares:**_

 _ **To Orton and Cena: You Have Wear Each Other's Ring Attire**_

 _ **To Ambrose: You Get to Say TWO Insults To EVERYONE'S Face, And They Can't Do Anything About It**_

 _ **To Hunter and Stephanie: What Would You Do for a Klondike Bar?**_

 _ **And Finally, To Bad News Barrett: You Must Give Bad News About Yourself**_

 _ **That's All, Keep Insane and Stay Unstable!**_

 **PsychpPony777**

"Triple H," Cole began, glancing at the laptop. " _In your opinion, what are you better at? Being a WWE superstar or being WWE COO_?"

"That is a very difficult question," Triple H answered, smiling smugly, "as I clearly excel at both. However, if I am forced to pick one, I would have to say that my career as a WWE superstar currently outweighs my career as a WWE executive. My opinion may change in the next ten or fifteen years though."

Stephanie smiled and placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Good answer, honey," she said.

"While we're on the subject," Cole said, "PsychoPony also wants to know your opinion, Stephanie. _What do you think he is better at_?"

Stephanie smiled brightly. "As my husband has already said, he is excellent in both roles. But what he is clearly best at is being a loving husband and father." She leaned over and gave her husband a kiss.

"The next question is for Ambrose," JBL announced. "Crazy Horse asks: _Why do you hate being called cute?"_

"Because I'm not cute!" Dean responded passionately. "Puppies are cute. Toddlers are cute." He shivered slightly. "But I am dangerous, unstable even… but certainly not cute!"

"I think you're pretty cute," a voice called from the audience.

The divas and Aria turned around to look at Renee Young, who clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oooh," cooed Summer Rae.

Roman smirked as Dean's cheeks reddened.

"Okay," Cole said, "the next question is for Seth Rollins."

"Oh, come on," Barrett complained loudly.

Cole ignored him. " _PsychoPony_ wants to know what is in the MITB briefcase that you don't want anyone to see?"

"I don't have a MITB briefcase, Michael," Seth answered arrogantly. "I traded it in for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"Well, what was in the briefcase, then?" Cole amended.

"That's not what _PsychoPony_ asked," Seth smirked.

Cole and JBL put their heads together to confer. After several seconds, JBL looked up.

"We think you should answer the spirit of the question, Mr. Rollins,' he said apologetically.

"Fine," Seth snapped, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Aria. "Cookies," he said testingly. "I kept cookies in the briefcase." He tensed up, as if waiting for the magical truth detector to strike but smiled triumphantly when nothing happened.

"What?" Dean asked, surprised. "We all know that you don't eat cookies, Mr. Health Nut!"

Seth shrugged.

"Aria," Barrett complained, "This isn't fair. Rollins is lying. Make him tell the truth!"

The fairy struggled not to laugh. "Wow, Barrett. You're asking for my help?" She feigned disbelief.

"Cole? JBL?" Barrett addressed the commentators. "What are you going to do about this?"

"The man said he had cookies in the briefcase. You have your answer," JBL said airily.

Seth grinned and began whispering to the other Authority members and pointing at Aria as Dean sat fuming in his chair, not realizing that he could easily go and beat Seth to a pulp without the toddler threat currently in effect.

"The next question is for everyone," JBL announced.

"Finally," Barrett huffed

"What old WWE title would you like to see again, even if it's just for one night?"

"The only title I care about is getting my WWE World Heavyweight Championship back around my waist where it belongs," Seth said angrily, glaring at the belt that was currently draped over Dean's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what." The Lunatic smirked. "You beat me in our ladder match at Money in the Bank, and I'll buckle it around your waist personally,"

"That's my belt," Seth spluttered. "You stole it from me."

"The way I remember it, my name was announced as the winner at Elimination Chamber," Dean said.

"But I was announced as retaining the belt," Seth shot back.

"Only because you got yourself disqualified!"

"It's called 'champion's advantage.' Maybe you'll appreciate that more if you ever manage to become champion yourself." The Architect replied airily.

"It looks like I'm doing okay," Dean responded. "I am the one with the belt after all."

Seth looked angry enough to attack despite Roman sitting right beside Dean, but Triple H placed a restraining hand on the Architect's chest.

"Calm down," Hunter ordered. "You'll get the belt back in time."

Cole took this opportunity to refocus on the question at hand. "Mr. Cena, which title would you like to see again?" he asked.

"Well, I love the U.S. title with all my heart," Cena answered sincerely, "but I wouldn't mind having my old spinner belt back around my waist for a night."

"You've got to be kidding me," Orton sweat dropped. "That belt was a travesty! You took the biggest prize in our industry and made it look like a kid's toy."

"Well, what title would you bring back, wise guy?" Cena asked

The Viper paused thoughtfully. "I would bring back the WWE Women's Championship," he answered finally. "The ladies who work here are strong, capable women, not 'divas,' and they should have a title that reflects that. Not a purple butterfly that looks like it was designed for a six-year-old."

"Hear, hear," Paige called out from the audience.

Barrett sighed. "The rest of us can't very well answer any differently after you say something like that."

"Orton does have a point," Roman concurred.

All of the guest superstars nodded in agreement.

Cole was about to say something, when there was an eruption from the audience.

"Yay! You tell 'em boys!"

"Awww, we knew you cared!"

Every diva was on their feet, some clapping and cheering, others crying.

Aria arched an eyebrow at Stephanie as if to say: _It took the men to realize the female wrestlers were being underappreciated… but not_ _you_ _?_

"Nice sentiments, gentleman," Cole commended as the divas sat back down. "The next section of _PsychoPony's_ message contains dares," he announced.

"Are there any more me?" Barrett interrupted.

"Um, no," Cole admitted. "But there is a d-"

"Let's me get this straight." BNB cut in. "The Shield is highly favored, and I don't get any questions! All I get to do is sit here," Barrett griped. "Why am I even here?"

"Trust me. That's what all keep asking ourselves," Roman answered dryly.

Cole cleared his throat uncomfortably. "The first dare is for Randy Orton and John Cena," he said. " _You have to wear each other's ring attire_."

Orton and Cena exchanged looks of bemusement as everyone else chuckled quietly.

"But—" John began.

"It's okay. I got new tights today." the Viper cut in.

"Let's do this then," Cena said, and they both stood up and walked away to change.

After several minutes, Cena returned wearing simple black tights, black kneepads and black boots. He raised his arms and turned his head in his best imitation of Orton's signature pose.

"So… how do I look?" he chuckled.

The room erupted in good-natured laughter. The amusement intensified as Orton sprinted to the stage and began throwing his cap, armbands, and shirt into the audience.

"You only had to change," JBL muttered. "Not act like fools too!"

During the commotion, Seth and the rest of the Authority silently slipped away from the stage.

Cole cleared his throat. "Dean, Ambrose, the next _Dare_ is for you," he announced, glancing at the laptop. " _You get to say two insults to everyone's face, and they can't do anything about it."_

A crazy grin spread across Dean's face. "That sounds great, Cole. I think I'll start with Justin Bieb—"

The Lunatic Fringe turned to find his former brother's seat empty.

"Looks like they did a Houdini," Cena surmised.

"What?" Roman thundered. "They can't do that!"

"Yeah, Aria. I thought if we tried to leave you would turn us into pacifier-sucking toddlers," Dean exclaimed accusingly.

"True," Aria concurred. "If _I_ was running the show."

JBL and Cole looked out nervously at the angry superstars.

"If Seth gets to leave, then I'm certainly not sticking around," Dean declared, and he began striding toward the exit. Halfway there, though, he suddenly turned on his heel and began to walk back.

"Thank goodness." JBL said gratefully, thinking Dean changed his mind about leaving.

"Just like old times, hey, JBL?" The Lunatic picked up JBL's hat, placed it on his head, and turned to walk back out. Just like he did last year; before putting the hat in Seth briefcase (which was already filled with popcorn and soda).

"Stop, thief!" JBL screamed. "Aria, don't just sit there. Do something! He's stolen my hat!"

Aria just smiled sweetly and shrugged.

With no help from the fairy, JBL began frantically searching around the desk, pushing and pulling Cole in the process.

"Isn't there a button around here to turn them into toddlers?" JBL exclaimed.

After Dean left, the other superstars and audience members quickly followed suit. As Barrett began to make his way out the door, JBL tried desperately to stop him.

"Wade, wait," he yelled. "There's a dare here for you!"

But Barrett simply continued toward the exit. "Too little, too late." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, we tried." Cole shrugged, and he too left.

Aria walked up to JBL. "Thanks for your help, John," she said. "I've learned… something."

Then she too exited the studio, leaving JBL sitting at the table, alone and hatless, wondering how exactly it had all gone wrong.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done with the re-uploading and will be taking new requests (via PM) now :)**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	11. Tickled Pink and Dating Blues

**Chapter 11 Tickled Pink and Dating Blues**

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was written by wharfcoyote.**

* * *

Aria smiled brightly into the camera. "Welcome, everyone, to the season premiere of… um…"

"You still haven't got that part quite figured out, huh?" Wade Barrett said, chuckling kindly.

"...my show!" Aria finished grandly, gesturing to the superstars assembled on the stage in front of her.

Triple H, Stephanie, Seth Rollins, John Cena, Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns all stared back at her resignedly. Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar ignored her pronouncement completely and continued talking among themselves. Only Wade looked happy to be there.

"Season premiere?" Seth grumbled. "What makes it the season premiere?"

"Well, JBL and Cole hosted the season finale, and then we took a break for the summer. Now we are back and better than ever," the fairy explained cheerfully. "What did you think had happened?"

"I was hoping the show had been cancelled," Roman said under his breath.

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get right to business, shall we?" Aria said. "Our first request is from _wwetickler30_."

" _Wwetickler_? This can't be good," Seth muttered, looking around covertly, wondering if there was a way he could escape without being noticed… and without being turned into a toddler. He turned his attention back to the hostess who began reading the request:

 _ **This show just gets better and better**_ **!**

Aria beamed. "Why, thank you! I hope this new season will continue that trend!" She said before continuing to read:

 _ **I know BNB aka 'King Barrett' is feeling a little left out, but I have a question for him: what would be his idea of an ideal first date?**_

 **[wwetickler30]**

"Now this is the way a new season should start! With the King!" Wade boomed excitedly. "The tides are turning; I can tell. Gone are the days when every request was for the Shield. My time in the spotlight has finally come!"

"Just shut up and answer the question, will ya?" Randy interrupted impatiently.

"Or, we could just let him ramble on so that we can be spared whatever humiliation she has planned for us." Seth glared at Aria.

"Now, now. You know that I don't come up with the requests," Aria replied soothingly. "I simply enforce the wishes of the WWE universe. Now if the universe doesn't like you…" Aria shrugged and met Seth's eyes. "Then that really isn't my fault, now is it?"

The WWE World Heavyweight Champion tightened his grip on his belt and grimaced.

"Now, Wade, please continue," Aria prompted.

"Right, my ideal first date," Wade said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I think I would enjoy a nice picnic in the park on a beautiful spring day—"

Roman began shaking his head as Wade spoke.

"—followed by a relaxing paddle boat ride where we can talk and enjoy the great outdoors," Wade continued.

Randy began shaking his head as well.

"Then we could…" Wade noticed Roman's and Randy's reactions. "What is wrong with you two?" he exclaimed. "I'm describing a perfectly lovely afternoon here!"

"Bad idea, man. Bad idea," Roman commented. "Take it from someone who has been there. A picnic sounds like a nice, romantic idea, but in reality it is no fun at all. The picnic basket gets all heavy as you lug it around. It's usually too hot or too cold or too windy to really enjoy being outside. And then bugs end up crawling all over your food."

"He's right," Randy agreed. "And then you go on a paddle boat ride, and the sun reflecting off the water gives your date a headache, and you both end up with sunburns."

Wade looked considering from Roman to Randy. "Maybe dinner and a movie would be a better idea," he revised.

"Much better," Randy said and Roman nodded.

"How original," Aria commented dryly.

Randy and Roman looked at her.

Aria quickly threw up her hands. "I'm a fairy, of course I'd prefer the outdoors," she defended quickly. "Okay then, I didn't get the chance to finish reading the rest of _wwetickler30's_ request,"

 _ **And I may or may not be showing favoritism with this, but I dare Roman and Seth to tie up and tickle Dean. *insert evil grin/laugh* Thanks Aria!"**_

 **wwetickler30**

Seth grinned as Dean folded his arms obstinately over his chest.

"What does this Tickler person think? That we just carry ropes around with us or something?" Barrett complained. "What are they supposed to tie Ambrose up with? Their shoelaces?"

Aria smiled kindly at Barrett. Obviously someone was stung about the word "favoritism" and the Shield in one request.

"I believe I can help you with that," Aria said, opening a desk drawer and pulling out several different types of rope. She laid them on her desk.

"I always knew I liked you," Seth said, smiling at Aria as he walked toward the desk and retrieved the rope. "Roman, you hold him down, and I'll tie him up."

"Stop right there," the Powerhouse ordered as Seth began walking toward Dean. "You're not getting anywhere close to him!"

"How do you suggest we do this then?" Seth demanded.

"I'll tie him up. You stay right there. Dean, give me your hands," Roman requested.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Dean rolled his eyes.

Roman looked at his brother, confused. "But you heard the dare," he said.

"I heard it," Dean answered. "It said that you and the Sellout have to tie me up, not that I have to cooperate. And I'm _not_ cooperating, bro." he smiled brightly.

"But, but," Roman sputtered. "If we don't complete the dare, then we'll be turned into toddlers!"

"Yeah, that's not really my problem," Dean answered stubbornly this time.

"C'mon, Roman. Let's just work together and get this thing over with, I can't tie him up by myself." Seth began walking toward Dean again.

Dean lifted his fists threateningly. Roman held out his hand. "Don't come another step closer," he growled.

"You'd rather be turned into a toddler than work with me for five minutes?" Seth asked incredulously.

Roman looked torn. "Come on. Work with me here," he pleaded with Dean.

"Sorry, man. We may be brothers and all, but that's not enough for me to willingly get tied up and be tickled," Dean explained.

Roman looked at Aria, clearly hoping that she would have a solution to this situation.

"You have until the end of this show to decide whether or not you are going to complete the dare," she said serenely. "You know the consequences if you decide to refuse."

Roman nodded uncertainly. Seth sighed, visions of himself as a toddler dancing in his mind.

"Let's move on then," Aria said. "The next request is from _Wolfgirl2013_ , and it is for the Shield."

"Of course it is," Wade muttered, "and after we got off to such a promising start too."

Aria tried hard not to smile as she read out the request:

 _ **Shield: as kids who were your favorite superstars growing up and would it be cool teaming up with them?**_

 **Wolfgirl2013**

The hostess looked up from her laptop. "Who would like to start?" she asked pleasantly. "Dean, how about you?"

"Uh, sure," Dean said, unfolding his arms and relaxing slightly. "Hmm, my favorite superstar growing up? That's a hard one." He tapped his fingers on his chair as he thought. "There were a lot of people that I liked, and if you asked me the same question tomorrow then I might give you a different answer, but today I would have to say Terry Funk. He was a little wild, a little rough around the edges, a little crazy. I guess I could see a little of myself in him."

Roman and Seth both nodded at Dean's response as if they agreed with him or approved. Aria wondered if Seth realized he was doing it.

"As for whether it would be cool to team with him," the Lunatic Fringe continued, "of course it would be. It's always awesome to get a chance to wrestle with or against your heroes. And even at his age, the dude is still as tough as nails. What about you, Roman?" Dean then turned to look at his friend.

Roman smiled. "Wolfgirl, I think you are trying to get me into some trouble here. As you all know, my family has been in the wrestling business for a long time now. And if I single out one family member as my favorite, then I'm gonna get flack from all the other ones on why I didn't pick them instead. So I'm just gonna tell you who my favorite superstar was who I'm not related to, and that was the Undertaker. That guy, he just had a presence about him, a mystique. I was absolutely mesmerized as a kid. Now, when it comes to teaming up with him…" Roman smirked. "I think he's still got some hard feelings toward me from when we laid him out earlier in our run." Roman looked at Dean, and they both smiled at the memory. "So, I don't think it would work out so well for us to team up. But it was pretty cool to destroy my childhood hero."

Finished, Roman turned to look at Seth who was fiddling with his armband.

"Yoo hoo, anytime now," Randy called out impatiently when Seth didn't answer right away.

The Architect ignored him and raised his eyebrows at Aria as if he was wondering why she wasn't going on to the next request.

"You planning on answering, Seth, or are you just gonna sit there with that dumb look on your face?" Dean asked.

"The question was for the Shield," the champion replied.

"Yeah, so?" Dean drawled.

"I'm not a member of the Shield," Seth said simply.

Dean opened his mouth to argue and then closed it again. He was conflicted as to what he should say. If he disagreed with Seth and claimed that the Sellout was a member of the Shield, then he would be saying that they were still affiliated in some way which he didn't want to do. But if he agreed with Seth, then he felt like Seth was getting one over on him.

Seth laughed obnoxiously. "On to the next question, Aria."

Aria narrowed her eyes at him. "The Shield had three members, Seth," she stated calmly. "You don't get to erase history just because you decided to turn traitor. Answer the question."

Seth met her gaze. "You're right. The Shield had three members. Now, it is dead and gone. I destroyed it. Roman and Dean shouldn't have answered the question either. It's not my fault if they are stuck clinging to something that doesn't exist anymore."

Roman gritted his teeth. Dean rolled his shoulders as if getting ready for a fight.

"Look, ask them," Seth said, pointing at his former Shield brothers. "Is it once a member of the Shield, always a member of the Shield, no matter what? Is that how it works?"

Though Seth was doing his best to sound condescending (And he was quite good at it too. He had had a lot of practice over the last year.), Aria thought she detected a hint of hopefulness in his voice. She wondered what Seth would do if either of his former brothers responded affirmatively.

Roman and Dean hesitated. Finally Roman growled, "Just move on to the next question."

"Yeah, everybody knows his favorite was Shawn Michaels anyway," Dean added.

Aria nodded and looked down at her laptop but not before catching a look of disappointment flash across Seth's face. _You're right, Seth,_ she thought. _You're not a member of the Shield anymore. But something tells me that you would like to be._ Aria waved away the thought. After all, she had a show to run.

"Alright, so the next request is from _RomansBride,"_ the hostess announced.

"Nice," Dean smiled. "Did she bring some Samoan treats?"

Roman face-palmed.

"Well, I remember you fed us nicely the last time," Dean said in a huff to Aria. "Or wait…that was Cena,"

Aria sighed. "I don't think this is actually your sister-in-law, Dean."

The Lunatic Fringe grumbled. "I still want some FOOD! Or maybe some cookies…"

Roman started laughing as Seth chuckled.

Aria just shook her head, smiling and read out the request:

 _ **First I love the show. I dare Brock to ask Aria to turn him into a toddler. My question is for John, Seth, and Dean. If you were women what superstar would you date and why? Bad News Barrett, I dare you to hug Brock Lesnar while he is a toddler then tell him how cuddly he was when he is adult sized again.**_

 **RomansBride**

Wade swallowed nervously.

"You're not looking so happy to be included this time around," Cena noted with a chuckle.

Wade shook his head wordlessly as Brock yanked Paul Heyman up out of his chair and dragged him to the side of the stage where they began to confer quietly but frantically. Brock's ears became redder and redder as he argued with his representative. After several tense minutes, Heyman returned to his seat, leaving Brock standing by himself.

"My client has informed me," Paul stated nervously, wiping sweat from his brow, "that he will not be completing that dare. His stature within the WWE ensures that his is above such childish nonsense. He _refuses_ to participate."

"Then your client is an idiot," Seth muttered to himself. Unfortunately, a stray microphone picked up his comment and broadcasted it across the studio.

Brock swung around to glare at Seth. "Who are you calling an idiot?" he asked menacingly.

Seth looked up and swallowed nervously, quickly realizing what had happened. He put out his hands in a placating manner and began to backpedal. "Calm down, calm down. I didn't mean it like that."

Brock began to bounce from foot to foot and roll his head from side to side.

Seth continued quickly, his voice rising slightly. "Look, all I meant was that outright refusing to complete a dare is a bad move. That'll get you turned into a toddler for sure. You've gotta use your brain on this show."

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Brock asked quietly, stepping closer to Rollins.

The champion looked at him. Well. Yeah.

"No, I just think…" Seth's eyes darted around the room and landed on Paul Heyman. He smiled. "I just think that you are receiving bad advice from your representative," he continued, sounding much more confident.

"What?" Hayman screeched.

"Paul," Seth said, smiling insincerely, "I thought you were supposed to be a smart man. Surely you noticed that _RomansBride_ only dared your client to ask Aria to turn him into a toddler. That doesn't mean that she has to grant that request."

Paul and Brock both turned to look questioningly at Aria. She simply smiled mysteriously.

"Aria is kind and just and fair," Seth continued, sighing. Must he think for everyone? "Surely, she wouldn't turn Brock into a toddler just because he was forced to ask her to."

Brock walked slowly back to his seat, looking quizzically between Seth, Heyman, and Aria. He sat back down and began whispering with Hayman again.

"He's right," Aria could hear Heyman say. "If you refuse, you're a toddler for sure."

Brock kept shaking his head angrily, but finally he looked up and fixed his eyes on the fairy. "Aria," he said in a strained voice, "will you turn me into a toddler…please?"

Aria looked at him and tilted her head. All of the superstars on the stage seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for her response. Wade looked especially tense as they waited.

Suddenly she clapped her hands and smiled. "Great! You completed the dare. Let's move on to the next part of _RomansBride's_ request. John, Seth, Dean, which superstar would you date if you were a woman?"

Brock smiled and relaxed back into his chair at the change of subject. Wade exhaled loudly in relief. But now Seth started looking anxious.

"Seth, why don't you go first," Aria suggested.

"Wait a minute. I've got a question," Cena interrupted. "Can we pick ourselves?"

Randy looked at him disbelievingly. "How conceited would you have to be to pick yourself?"

"I just want to know the parameters of the question," Cena defended.

"I'm thinking no," Dean said thoughtfully. "I mean, if you were turned into a woman, then your male self would no longer exist. So your female self wouldn't be able to pick your male self."

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this," Roman said wryly.

Dean shrugged. "I'm a thoughtful guy."

Dean and Cena looked at Aria for confirmation.

"I agree with Dean. No picking yourself," she answered.

"Does it have to be a current superstar?" Cena asked.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Triple H said irritably. "Just answer the stupid question already."

"I will," Cena answered calmly, "as soon as I fully understand the parameters."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

Aria ignored Hunter. "Since this is purely hypothetical, just answer, okay? So, Seth?"

The WWE Champion looked at Aria miserably. He appeared to be thinking hard about his options. Coming to the conclusion that he would either have to answer honestly (stupid magical truth detector!) or risk being turned into a toddler, Seth looked at the ground and muttered, "Roman."

A shocked look appeared on Roman's face as Aria (and almost everyone else's) jaw dropped.

"What?!" Randy exclaimed. "But you hate him!"

"I don't… hate him," Seth answered, his eyes still firmly fixed on the ground. "For that matter, I don't hate Dean either. Although, I'm pretty sure the opposite isn't true."

"Why did you betray them, then?" Cena asked, clearly confused.

"I did what I did to get ahead," the Architect answered roughly. "But if I were a girl, then none of that would have happened. And Roman's a super cool guy. Really chill. Really good looking. And he's really sweet to all the women in his life. So that's why I would pick him." Seth squirmed uncomfortably as the rest of the cast absorbed his answer. "I answered the stupid question. Can we just move on now?" he pleaded.

"I would agree with you, there," Aria said. "Too bad you and Dean already have a sister-in-law, Seth,"

Seth shrugged.

"You mean just me," Dean looked haughtily.

Roman shook his head, clearly baffled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Seth trying to play some kind of mind games or what? Can't be with Aria in charge again. But if Seth was being honest, then what did that mean? Maybe this situation with his former brother was less black and white than he had previously assumed. Roman was interrupted from this train of thought, though, by Dean asking a question.

"Wait, a sec…why Roman and not me?" Dean asked accusingly, glaring at Seth.

Randy chuckled. "Feeling jealous, are we?"

"Shut it, snake boy," Dean snapped. "Me and Seth used to be best friends. I want to know what Roman's got that I don't."

To everyone's surprise, rather than insulting the Lunatic Fringe, Seth chose to answer the question instead. "It's not that Roman has something you don't," he explained. "I just think that if I were a girl that you would be a little too wild for me. That's all."

"Oh," Dean said, sounding appeased. "I guess I can see that."

Aria just looked at the superstars. This was a little weird….

The hostess shrugged. To each his own.

"So, who would you pick?" Seth asked Dean curiously.

Well, I've given this a lot of thought—"

"When? In the past three minutes since Aria asked the question?" Randy asked sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, William Regal."

"So, you wouldn't want to date me, huh?" Roman asked, sounding amused.

"No offense, man, but you're a little too pretty for me." Dean smiled.

Roman shook his head as Seth roared with laughter.

Aria smiled. She figured the guys were just having some fun. "John, you're up."

"Hmm… this is very difficult," Cena mused.

Randy tried hard not to laugh. "Perhaps be a lesbian and go after a Bella Twin."

"As long as it's not _my_ Bella Twin!" some guy with a beard yelled from the audience.

Cena's ears went red. "Alright, if I had to choose…maybe the Rock."

Randy huffed.

"What?" Cena asked, baffled.

"I just thought you would pick someone more… edgy," Randy answered.

Dean chuckled. "Who's jealous now?"

Aria shook her head in amusement. "Well, that brings us to the end of this show. We only have one more matter left to resolve…" Her voice trailed off as Roman and Seth exchanged a serious look, nodded at each other, then turned in unison to smile mischievously at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat. "I think that is my cue to get out of here," he said, standing up and beginning to sidle off the stage.

Roman popped up. "Not so fast," he exclaimed. He ran after Dean with surprising quickness and caught him in a tight bear hug. "Seth, quick. Get his hands," he instructed.

Seth didn't need to be told twice. He leaped up and quickly tied Dean's hands behind his back, tight enough to be secured but no so tight that it would hurt. Aria noticed that while Dean did struggle, he didn't fight nearly as hard as he probably could have.

"Now, where should we tickle him?" Roman asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, we both know where he is most ticklish," Seth answered.

Immediately, they both reached for Dean's armpits and began tickling. Dean let out a loud guffaw, then as quickly as they had started, they both withdrew their hands.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Roman asked, smiling.

"I guess not," Dean grumbled. "But I still would have rather seen you get turned into a toddler."

"There's always next time," Seth said. "After all, you never know what kind of craziness the WWE universe will dream up next." Without being asked, he began untying Dean's hands.

The fairy smiled at the sight of the three men standing and talking amiably together. Perhaps one day there will be a reunion.

Aria tore her eyes away from the brothers and closed the show.

It would just require time… and maybe a little magic.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Requests via PM only. Reviews are most welcomed, but requests there cannot be used.**

* * *

 **Thanks to _wwetickler30, RomansBride and Wolfgirl2013_ for your requests :)**


	12. Introducing the Power of Positivity!

**Chapter 12 Introducing the Power of Positivity!**

* * *

Hunter and Stephanie stopped short when they saw Seth seated by Aria's table. Nevertheless, the power couple expertly hid their reaction with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Seth!" Stephanie spread her hands as if she was greeting a son.

"Hey, guys," Seth replied, his face revealing nothing. Stephanie was excellent at faking emotions. He had learned that the hard way.

Hunter threw up his hands. "Don't get up now just to greet us," he joked.

The former champ's mouth curved slightly. "Wasn't planning to."

Oh sure, Seth knew. He had no friends in the Authority. And he had been lied to. There was no reason now to pretend that they were buddies.

The Authority had sent messages to the hospital of "Wanted so much to come, but something just came up," and "Get well soon," but they never bothered to visit in person. After a week, even the messages stopped coming.

"But…" Stephanie looked at Hunter. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital or doing physical therapy or something?"

"I was," Seth said. "But I have commitments, and I don't want to be turned into a toddler, especially with a torn tendon."

"If you had to be turned into a toddler, Seth," Aria huffed, "your knee would be fine!"

"Wha-?" Seth asked. "Wait, you're a fairy with magic-"

Aria shook her head.

"But-"

"Shall I turn water into wine? My powers are limited for earth's sake!"

"That's good. For all we know, you could cause the apocalypse."

Aria chuckled as the Lunatic Fringe came over. He started prodding Seth's cast. The former champ almost jumped a mile high, busted knee and all.

"AMBROSE!"

"Hey, Aria." Dean turned to the hostess. "Still have that pink glittering pen?"

Seth shook his head, trying to cover his cast-covered knee. "No, no, no! DON'T, Ambrose!"

Aria sighed as she looked over at the rest of the superstars who were taking their seats. They didn't look too happy of course. Except for Barrett and Roman Reigns, who proudly held the WWE Championship over his right shoulder.

"A reminder to all our guests: no brawling." Aria turned and smiled at the camera. "And to our viewers at home, since there is a magical element to this show–"

"Which we can definitely do without," Dean muttered.

"You can dare and ask nearly impossible fun stuff." Aria continued. "But perhaps leave the factual questions to the WWE Panels – wouldn't want to steal their thunder." She forced a laugh.

"In other words," Stephanie cut in, "this show is for the viewers to have fun with us; to embarrass us."

"Oh, come on. You guys have fun too, right?" Aria looked at the Shield. Roman, Dean, and Seth avoided eye contact with her and each other.

"Tons of fun!" Barrett concurred enthusiastically. "Now, what are my questions?"

"Alright," Aria turned to the computer. "First requests are from _Psychopony777_."

"Again?!" Dean huffed. "But last time they called me cute!"

"Come on. It wasn't that bad," Roman tried to console him. "On the upside, they did advise you to stay crazy at least."

"I'm not crazy!" the Lunatic Fringed objected. "I'm just special… wait maybe I'm crazy too. I have to talk to myself about this, hold on..."

Roman sighed and left his brother to go off in his own little world. He'd be back sooner or later.

Aria giggled. "So _Psychopony777_ says,"

 _ **Heyo! I have returned with more stuff! Let's see how you guys (and Lady) deal with these!**_

 _ **Truths**_

 _ **Triple H: Who has been your greatest opponent in the ring? I would personally say Shawn Michaels or Undertaker**_

 _ **Seth: Who is a better wrestler, Roman or Dean?**_

 _ **Dean: Did you give yourself the nickname 'Lunatic Fringe' or did someone else give it to you? Why did you leave CZW?**_

 _ **Dares**_

 _ **HHH: Just because I can't think of anything, Kiss Stephanie**_

 _ **Stephanie: Same dare as your Husband**_

 _ **Dean: Headbutt someone that ISN'T Seth, Triple H, or Stephanie**_

 _ **John and Randy: Simultaneously give each other the AA and RKO at the same time**_

 _ **Have Fun! Enjoy!**_

 **Psychopony777**

The hostess had barely finished reading the second dare before Hunter gently turned Stephanie's face towards his and kissed her. Aria tried hard not to smile as she continued.

"Umm, the question, please, Hunter?" Aria asked.

Hunter and Stephanie stopped kissing, but he continued to hold her. Triple H thought for a moment as he softly patted Stephanie's arm. "Well, when you mentioned Shawn, I can't really think of anyone better. I mean, it's pretty exciting wrestling against your best friend. Whether it's friendly or…"

Hunter trailed off as Seth looked over at Dean.

Who was looking right back at him.

Instantly the brothers – turned rivals – looked away.

Suddenly Dean head-butted Roman.

"Ouch!" Roman held his head. "What the– Dean! What was that for?"

"It was a dare!" Dean grinned oh-so-innocently, also holding his own head.

Aria looked at Seth, before turning to Dean. She had a feeling it was more for Dean to shake off the awkwardness.

"Want to give me a heads up next time?!" The champion thundered.

Aria sighed. "Dean, the questions, please."

The Lunatic Fringe shrugged. "I dunno. JBL or Michael Cole probably. Or maybe Roman gave me the nickname?" He looked over at Roman who just shrugged. "As to why I left CZW…"

"Yesssss?" Barrett slumped in his seat, as if he was bored.

Dean shrugged. "I didn't want to die."

Roman blinked. "What?"

"I wouldn't have lasted there man." The Lunatic Fringe shook his head solemnly. "My lungs would've exploded! I don't think they believe in taking showers after matches, those people!"

Roman cracked a smile.

"Seth?" Aria asked.

"Who's… better at wrestling?" Seth mused. "Well, both Roman and Dean have their own style. And every style of wrestling has its own strengths and weaknesses."

"Yeah, yeah," Bad News yawned.

"For example, Roman specializes in brute strength, whereas Dean has agility," the former champ continued as if Barrett hadn't spoken. "If Dean tried to use strength where his agility would work better, he'd probably lose, and vice versa."

Aria giggled. "This feels like we're at Crossfit, or in one of your classes, Seth."

Seth pursed his lips. He wasn't used to being nice.

"You know," Aria pressed. "The school you always tweet about."

"Have you seen my tweets?" Barrett piped up. "Like yesterday I..."

As Barrett rambled on about his recent tweets, Aria just stared, half confused.

"As the king, I would have–" Bad News noticed the hostess' expression and sweat-dropped. "You've never seen my tweets, have you?"

"Um…no," Aria said apologetically as Roman and Seth tried hard not to smile. Dean, of course, didn't care. He just burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Randy and Cena were busy trying to RKO and AA each other at the same time. They were being good sports about it, so Aria didn't interfere. Besides it was quite entertaining to watch.

"The next request is from _Cybella_ ," the hostess announced.

 _ **The (show) is awesome as usual.**_

 _ **I have a few dares.**_

 _ **I dare Randy to talk in an accent for the next 3 rounds.**_

 _ **I dare Cena to attempt to break dance for 30 seconds**_

 _ **I dare Seth to do the worm.**_

 _ **Also, I have a question for Roman. If you were born again, would you be willing to be born a different sex than you are?**_

 **Cybella**

"Thank you Cybella." Aria beamed.

"Did you miss the 'as usual' part?" Dean grinned. "I think Cybella was being sarcastic."

"And I think you're just being hopeful," Aria replied smoothly. "Randy, accent, please."

"Maybe you're just jealous that you didn't get a question this time!" Barrett gloated at Dean.

"Yeah, I'm devastated," Dean deadpanned.

"Which accent?" Randy wanted to know.

Aria looked at the computer. "Not specified."

"But I'm speaking in an American accent right now," Randy said.

The hostess resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "Use your imagination then." She turned her attention to the rest of the requests. "Well, it is obvious that Seth won't be able to do the worm in his current condition, but Cena can still entertain us with his break dancing."

John turned red. "I can't dance!"

"Attempts count, you know." Seth rolled his eyes. "Aria's not going to rate your pathetic dancing."

"Dance, baby, dance," Randy articulated in an exaggerated French accent, making some of the divas in the audience giggle.

"Let's go, Cena!" the divas chanted.

"Ce-na sucks," Barrett recited dryly. "When am I going to get a question?!"

John leaned over to confer with Orton. Cena nodded before slowly standing up and approaching center stage.

"Music?" Aria asked.

Cena shook his head. "No thanks," he said before taking a deep breath. John then started rapping, his special skill set besides wrestling. Then he started moving about weirdly.

"Um," Randy sweat-dropped as some divas and Aria started giggling. "What are you doing?"

"Break dancing," Cena said as he continued to move around the stage in odd directions. Some superstars covered their eyes. Hopefully no one from WWE Universe was watching this…

The Viper sighed. "I told him to rap to get over his nerves and possibly not to draw too much attention to his dancing–"

"Really?" Dean asked. "Because it looks like you gave him some really crap advice considering the alien-inspired gymnastics he's pulling out here on live TV."

Dean had hardly finished his comment when Cena – distracted – lost his poise and crashed – _right into Seth_!

"I take it back," the Lunatic Fringe roared with laughter. "That was awesome advice!"

Lying flat on the floor, the former champs didn't move. No one was really surprised that the Authority hadn't even flinched when the injured Seth got knocked over, let alone threaten to sue (Hunter) or scream (Stephanie).

Roman however, got up and headed over to the scene, pulling Dean along with him. He stopped by the hostess' table briefly before going on to Seth and Cena.

"Ro, don't help him." Dean squealed. "I'll never forgive you for this, bro, I swear!"

They reached the fallen warriors, and, still protesting, Dean helped Cena get off Seth, who was now out cold.

"Heart of a lion, this one," Roman said dryly, looking down his little brother. He then spilled some of the contents of the bottle he had gotten from Aria's table onto Seth's face.

Seth eyes scrunched shut as he came to. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the water on his face. Roman proceeded to empty the bottle on the former champ's visage.

"What the–" Seth spat out the liquid. "Is that–?"

"Milk," Roman laughed. "Aria generously supplied it."

"Aria gave you milk to spill on me?!" Seth looked at Aria with a hurt expression on his face.

"No, of course not," Dean laughed. "Baby milk is meant to be drank, after all."

Aria's jaw dropped. "I did not! You just took it, Roman." She quickly magicked a towel to Seth who muttered his thanks.

The Champion smirked "Our _baby_ brother needed milk, right Dean?"

"Anyway, Roman, Cybella's question please?" Aria sighed as the Lunatic Fringe laughed harder. "If you were born again, would you be willing to be born a different sex than you are?"

Roman returned to his seat. "I never really thought about that…but let's see." the Powerhouse mused. "Not really, no. I'm sure being a woman is cool and all, but I like my life the way it is now being as strong as I am, my wife, being best buddies with Deano over here."

Dean, who was busy trying to discreetly prod Seth's cast again, jumped at the sound of his name.

"You don't think a woman can be that strong?" Aria asked lightly, and a few Divas murmured.

Roman threw up his hands. "Whoa, hold on there. I'm just pointing out that I like my strength. It helped when playing football and in wrestling."

"So the next requests are from _RomansBride_ ," Aria announced, letting Roman off the hook.

 _ **The answers piqued my curiosity so Randy, Hunter, Roman, Wade, Paul, and Brock if you were women which superstar would you date and why? Stephanie if you were a guy what diva would you date and why? I dare Roman and Dean to give Randy a big hug…**_

 **RomansBride**

"I have no romantic interest in the divas," Stephanie said shocked. "So how would I know? There are a few current superstars I find attrac–" She stopped suddenly with a quick look at her husband. "What kind of question is that anyway?"

Hunter sighed. "Seth, Cena, and Ambrose were just having fun last time. This is getting ridiculous," he complained. "Besides, Seth's answer in the last show was purely based on logic, not anything romantic."

Randy, Wade, Paul and Brock nodded or merely shrugged.

"Fair enough," Aria replied. "But the question was: who would you date, not who would you fall for."

Randy looked around at Hunter, Roman, Barrett, Heyman, and Stephanie who all seemed to be thinking really hard.

Seth shook his head. "Morons!" he said more to himself than anyone else.

"What's with you?" Dean asked. "Got a way out of this one?"

"Well, duh." The (former) champ rolled his eyes. "Aria, a few weeks back, didn't you agree not to dictate how we should interpret the dares?"

"Yes, of course," the hostess replied.

"But you did dictate in the last show," Seth insisted. "Remember?"

"Well, yeah…" Aria gave Seth one of his own trademark smirks. "It is my show."

Seth ignored her and turned back to the other superstars. She was just trying to psych him out. "Think!" he implored his fellow colleagues. "This is the second time that this question has been asked by the same person…with no stipulations!"

Cena's eyes lit up with understanding. "Me."

The Viper's mouth slowly curved. "It's arrogant, yeah. But anyway. I'd choose _mwa_ too." he laughed. "Who better, man?" he said in his terrible French accent.

The others' answers followed suit, but with an arched eyebrow, Aria just smiled at Seth.

"What?" the former Shield affiliate demanded.

The fairy turned back to the computer still smiling. "Nothing. Just that the ice is finally thawing."

Seth narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What ice?" He turned to no one in particular. "What is she talking about?"

"It's okay, Seth. You specialize in wrestling strategies and training," Roman said gently. "One can't be expected to be good at everything."

Seth just stared at him. So did Dean.

And everyone else.

"Nice big brotherly advice." Aria pretended not to notice the tension. "Now on to RomansBride's dare: Roman, Dean, Randy, it's time for that hug now."

"My bones are as good as crushed," Randy chuckled as Roman and Dean enveloped him in a bear hug, like they were celebrating a match victory. Seth looked slightly disappointed to be left out.

Aria smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. We have some very special guests."

"Then can we leave?" Dean asked pointedly as he and Roman settled back into their seats.

"Come on, you'll enjoy it." Aria smiled.

"Please don't tell me it's your show's viewers," Seth sighed. "The ones who send the requests."

"Well, no," she replied sadly. "I'm not that fortunate."

Seth gave a huge sigh of relief. "Then who–"

He was cut off by a loud yell from Big E.

"Oh, no." The former champ held his head. "This is much worse!"

 _ **"OHHHHHHHHH-!"**_

There was a pause, followed by (loud) whispers backstage.

 _"What's the name of this show?"_

 _"No idea! Should we just say the city?"_

 _"But the audience is just superstars, divas and some other WWE people!"_

 _"Let's just go!"_

 _ **"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Aria's Showwwww!" Big E yelled once again. "DON'T YOU DARE, BE SOU-UR! CLAP! FOR YOUR BOYS! The-"**_

"And yadda yadda yadda," Bad News yawned.

The New Day entered clapping and dancing with Xavier playing his famous trombone.

"Ladies and gentleman," Aria beamed. "Please welcome, Seth Rollins' cheerleaders!"

The trombone stopped. The superstars and divas went still. And Seth just stared at Aria.

Kofi went over to the hostess' table and whispered frantically to her.

"Oh, my apologies!" Aria cleared her throat. "Please welcome, Big E, Xavier Woods and the awe-some Kof – wait, I thought only Dean was named 'awesome?'"

The Lunatic Fringe smirked as Kofi's smile drooped.

"Only in your favoritism mind!" Barrett yelled at the hostess.

The Architect rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Shut it, injured boy," BNB huffed.

The former champ ignored him.

Xavier Woods stepped in front of Barrett. "You, my friend, desperately need to embrace the Power of Positivity!"

Bad News just leaned back and crossed his arms irritably.

"Now, everyone, raise a unicorn horn in support of our courageous fallen leader, Seth Rollins!" Xavier instructed, raising his finger to his forehead.

Despite his enthusiastic encouragement, no one joined Xavier in his unicorn salute except Kofi and Big E. Seth buried his head in his hands in embarrassment, and Dean took advantage of the situation by finally managing to scribble his name on Seth's cast in sparkly, pink ink. Aria shook her head fondly. Now that the New Day were around she was sure that things were about to get more interesting than ever.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To everyone that sent requests, thank you so much for contributing to this story :D**

* * *

 **If you have requests, please PM either of the authors as requests in reviews cannot be used.**


	13. Dean & the Bugs (Bunny)

****Chapter 13**** ** **Dean and the Bugs (Bunny)****

* * *

 ** **Requests by PM only****

* * *

 ** **A/N: One of the requests involves the United States presidency. Please remember that the responses/views are of the WWE's**** ** _ _ **characters/talent names**__** ** **and**** ** _ _ **not**__** ** **of their employees.****

* * *

 ** _ _ **I started writing up this chapter a few months ago. Sorry for discrepancies with the matches/PPVs/feuds as I tried to shift some sections to current WWE.**__**

* * *

Aria smiled at the two former Shield members, almost laughing.

"What?" Seth and Dean asked at the same time.

"Oh, nothing," Aria replied casually turning away from the extraordinary scene.

Seth and Dean had actually made themselves comfortable sitting on the floor, side by side. The Architect couldn't really move with the cast on his leg, and the Lunatic Fringe must have had some dormant protective brother instinct awaken, because it didn't look like he was moving from the injured superstar's side anytime soon.

"I was thinking we could spice things up a bit," the hostess beamed.

Roman and Dean exchanged glances. The former Shield members knew this was something bad. Whenever Aria got too happy, it meant nothing but trouble for them.

The fairy stood up. "How about the viewers at home __call in__ and make their requests to you guys personally?"

"No!" Roman blurted immediately.

Seth shook his head vigorously. "No way!"

"Oh hell, no. I might just swear on live TV." Dean admitted.

Aria smiled sweetly. "I know I phrased that as a question, but I actually meant it as a statement."

Barrett did not want to be left out of anything, particularly this conversation right now. "I think it's an awesome idea," he said.

"Thank you, Barrett," the hostess replied kindly. "Now, for the next show, Roman, a totally new superstar will be joining us!"

"Whoop, whoop," Seth said dryly.

Roman made no response to Aria's statement.

"Wait – why are you only speaking to Roman?" Barrett complained.

Before Seth could retort on Barrett's whine, the 'Iconic' Bill Goldberg walked in, greeting Aria with a smile.

"Good evening, Miss Taylor,"

" _ _Aria__ , please." the hostess smiled warmly. "But where's-"

Dean and Seth rolled their rolled their eyes. How she could put on such a sweet persona to hide her evil intentions!

Braun Strowman walked in, his eyes locked on Reigns.

Roman, however, didn't seem fazed that Braun Strowman was here. In fact, he had never seen Roman like this before.

Aria chuckled and turned to the camera. "Goodnight, everyone, tune in next time!"

The show went off air, and immediately the former Shield members made a beeline for the door, followed by various other wrestlers.

"You…look worse than when you lost the title," Goldberg commented lightly as Kevin Owens passed him.

"You have no idea what this show is about, do you?" Roman shook his head.

Goldberg shrugged. "We answer questions from the WWE Universe,"

"Oh that's just the beginning," Roman replied before bulleting out the door, leaving the behind a very bemused iconic legend.

 ** **~oOo~****

 ** _ _ **April 2016, Season Premier**__**

The former Shield members grudgingly entered the auditorium, Aria shaking her head disapprovingly. For the past couple of shows, they were always the last ones to arrive, cutting it __very__ close to the countdown.

Roman, Dean and Seth sat down on the three remaining seats between Bill Goldberg and the hostess' table. Much to Goldberg's surprise, the former Shield barely glanced at him. Dean just plopped down next to his former brother; Seth, on the next couch.

Aria turned to Seth, who had fully recovered from his knee injury (hopefully).

"I see you're doing much better, Seth," Aria said with a sincere smile.

The former Shield affiliate just stared at her.

"Ya," Dean smirked at the Architect. "Keep checking Aria out like that and you'll give me and Ro the impression you're falling for the Hostess of Torment,"

"Wow!" Aria giggled. "Great nickname. But you have to admit, being 'Hostess of Torment' is way cooler than being the host of the 'Ambrose Asylum.'

Dean grumbled and turned away.

The hostess of the no-name show turned towards the camera just in time, as the producer finished her countdown.

Aria smiled at the camera. "Good evening everyone and welcome to … my show!"

"Good Lord," Kevin Owens complained. "You're worse than Renee Young. You still don't have a name for this show?!"

"Hey, if you don't like it, leave!" Dean thundered, and Aria got the feeling it wasn't actually her show that he was defending…

"Anyway, without further ado, onto the requests…" the hostess said, looking at the computer. "The first one is from __PsychoPony777,"__

 ** _ _ **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SNAP! The New Day is there!? Let us raise our unicorn horns and share the positive energy with Seth.  
[Questions]  
Seth: If you were still WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and you had to lose it to Roman or Dean, who would you rather lose too?  
Dean: WWE needs to let you create matches, what kind of matches would you create? ANYTHING and EVERYTHING is allowed  
[Dares]  
Seth, Roman, and Dean: You must dress in (an) outfit Aria (chooses) for each of you for 10 minutes  
Stephanie: You have to have a dance contest against John, YOU CAN'T DO WORSE THAN HIM!  
Aria: Yes, I have a dare for you Aria! YOU MUST CROWD SURF!  
And now I shall leave, until next time! Eat your -**__**

 ** **PsychoPony777****

"Then there's something about hearts and blood…" Aria's face went funny.

Dean came over to inspect what the fairy refused to read out. "That's cool!" laughed. "We should have __PsychoPony__ on the __Ambrose Asylum__!"

The hostess shook her head. "Let's just start'she first question-"

The Lunatic Fringe laughed. "You're way too sensitive, Aria." He pointed out as he went back to his seat.

"So, Seth, who would you rather lose the championship to if you had it again?" Aria asked.

"Either or, what does it matter?" Seth asked, irritated. "There's no shame in losing the title to either of them. But it would be if I lost it to someone like that coward, Owens or Samoa Joe, you get the idea."

Kevin huffed but Joe just smirked.

Aria sighed at the next question.

"Dean making up matches?" Roman grinned. "Not sure if I should be proud or concerned."

The Lunatic Fringe, however, was happily coming up with some death defying, gruesome type matches, where one's bones would certainly be crushed.

"Roman?" Aria asked, face-palming. "Please help!" she pleaded as Dean was moving on to "Cranium Crushers" and the ever popular "Asylum Match."

Roman merely laughed.

"Okay, onto the dares then!" the hostess announced, making the former Shield members groan.

"Oh, wait, this dare isn't for us!" Seth said brightly. "It's for Stephanie and Cena,"

"Right! It's time to party!" Aria snapped her fingers, and __Sax__ played. Various other songs were remixed into the competition.

So Cena, smiling sheepishly, walked to the dance floor, Stephanie reluctantly followed. Surprisingly, Stephanie had some very good moves. Hunter came in last, twirled his wife for the finale before he, Steph and Cena bowed to the audience to a thunderous applause.

The wrestlers and other WWE employees in the audience looked around bemused - they certainly weren't cheering. They hardly clapped!

Roman, Seth and Dean started laughing. "It's Aria…magic!"

The hostess was indeed clapping warmly. "What a show! And so romantic! I loved it!"

"But we love the next dare," Seth smirked. "It's for you, buttercup."

"Yeah… I don't do the whole 'crowd surfing' thing." Aria shrugged. "The ocean is lovely, but otherwise no,"

"What?" Seth was shocked. "You have to! If we were forced to carry out these dares, so are you!"

Aria gave him one of her best sugary sweet smiles. "And if I…don't?"

Seth opened his mouth but no words came out.

Dean leaned towards Roman confidentially. "Something is definitely going on with those two," he said in a loud whisper.

Roman sighed. "You have to stop flirting with her. You're getting Dean and I worried!"

"Yeah, we don't want Aria for a sister-in-law!" Dean pulled at his hair.

"Oooh! This next request is so fun!" Aria clapped her hands excitedly. "I have a few outfits in mind, guys."

The hostess pointed at the former Shield members twirled her forefinger. Roman, Dean and Seth cringed as sparkling silver dust floated towards them. In a flash, Seth was wearing a green cape, sleeveless long black coat, black boots, cosplay helmet with horns.

"Isn't that what Loki wears in the __Avengers__?" Cena piped up.

Roman sighed and didn't want to think about what Aria chose for him…though this thing he was carrying __weighed a ton__!

"Wow! Look at you, Roman!" Bayley commented.

Becky Lynch. "Yup, just need the blonde hair and you're really be Thor!"

Roman sighed as he felt the red cape billowing behind him, despite the fact there was no wind in the auditorium.

"Wow, that's cool," Dean said, looking at Roman-Thor's Hammer. He took it from his brother, only for it to drag him down, as the Hammer damaged Aria's precious flooring.

"Only Thor can wield it, remember?" Cena shook his head, chuckling.

Aria snapped her fingers and the floor repaired itself. "For Dean, I'm thinking something you could wear as the host of the Ambrose Asylum,"

The Lunatic Fringe scoffed.

"Okay how about a clown costume?"

"No!"

Dean point blank refused and Aria smiled widely. It was a long time since she had a toddler on the show. The hostess lazily twirled her forefinger. Dean immediately ducked and the light hit Roman instead.

Aria's hand flew to her mouth. Oops…

When the smoke cleared, there stood a little toddler, with the most stern look on his face.

Undertaker couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Is this my Wrestlemania opponent?" he asked, carefully picking the little toddler up.

"In all his cute cuddly glory," Aria deadpanned.

Unfortunately, toddler Roman didn't really have chubby cheeks. There was hardly any baby fat on him either. And he didn't want to be carried.

And the final difference from all the other toddlers on this show…

"Please put me down," toddler Roman requested.

Undertaker's eyebrows shot up. It was polite – but the look in the toddler's eyes could also mean it was a command.

Aria looked at her computer. "The next request is from __Andrey258:__

 ** _ _ **Wow. I love this show. It makes me think of what would happen if Dean would become vampire and start terrorize Seth by (threatening) to bite him, but not doing anything in order to make him break and have him cry like a little girl. My first question for Brock Lesnar is:  
Brock, after hearing C.M. Punk reveal the reason of why he left WWE and how he was fired from the Colt Cobana Broadcast what is your opinion of finding out how easy Vince let go to Punk?  
Barett,i dare you give to John Cena a handshake and a hug, along with telling him that he is like a cute grown up kid.  
Seth, I dare you pretend that you are John Cena and scold Randy Orton for acting as Bray Wyatt servant, along with the fact of how easy he forgot that Bray and his family attacked him and left him lying beaten mess. Also, while acting like John Cena, have him scold Paul Heyman for not trying to get Hunter to call CM Punk back to work, who by the way he said in a interview that he would have come back if they would just gave him a call. Instead of bringing back CM Punk back to change things, they gave a undeserved title shot to Brock Lesnar, a man with no (honour) or respect for the wrestlers that bust their a** for an opportunity like this one.  
Roman, I dare you and Brock give each other a hug while both of you saying that you hate Seth.  
Paul, I dare you to say what was your opinion on why Punk left. Have a nice day.  
**__** ** **Andrey258****

Dean examined his teeth with his tongue. "You know, I think I actually have fangs…hey, Roman, wanna see?"

Roman quickly put up his hand. "No, thanks, I'm good!" he said, as Seth laughed.

Meanwhile, Barrett had got up and eagerly hugged, Cena, thumping the self-proclaimed champ's back.

"You're so cute like a grown up kiddo!" Barrett said heartily.

Cena smiled sheepishly and tried to pry Barrett off him.

"Brock?" Aria probed. "Your thoughts?"

Brock shrugged. "Good thing for Punk he's not in the WWE, or I would have taken him to Suplex City."

Aria turned to the Architect. "Seth?"

Seth blinked. "I must scold Randy Orton like he's five years old or something?"

"Perhaps you need a scolding too, Seth," Aria said sweetly, "For betraying your brothers,"

Seth rolled his eyes and tried to sound like Cena. "Randy," he began, as if he was talking to a child. "What you did was very, __very__ bad! Now go sit in the naughty corner, and think about the meaning of Hustle, Loyalty and Raspberries!"

"Respect!" Cena corrected as Randy tried hard not to laugh.

Seth merely shrugged. "And Hayman…ummm, Aria what was that?"

Aria reread __Andrey258__ 's dare for Seth.

Seth cleared his throat and once again tried to sound like Cena. "And Hayman, as Punk was your client it was your most solemn duty to speak up for him, __Loyalty,__ you know. And as your twitter account says, __HaymanHustle__ , so __Hustle__ about it _ _!__ And respect…" Seth went back to his own voice. "Yeah I think I completed the dare, Aria."

The hostess nodded. "Paul Hayman? Your opinion on why CM Punk left?"

Hayman shrugged. "He disrespected the chairman __and__ the former Authority. Let me tell you something, if CM Punk disrespected __my client__ , Brock Lesnar-"

Everyone groaned as Paul went on his routine monologue about how great his __current__ client is.

Aria deadpanned. "Sorry to cut you short, Mr. Hayman, but the show must go on!"

"Hear, hear!" Truth hollered.

"And the next dare-oh," Aria's face fell. "Roman and Brock have to hug one another while saying they hate Seth,"

Brock was still doing his warm ups and stretching to pay attention to Aria. Roman stiffened.

"I can't say that," The Powerhouse finally replied.

"You know Ro," Dean sighed. "Too much brotherhood and loyalty; plus a general nice guy attitude… it's very bad for one's health."

Aria smiled at Roman.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to turn him into a toddler?"

The hostess jumped at the sound of Barrett's voice. Roman swore under his breath as Aria twirled her fingers for the magic to happen. There was a blinding light. But when everyone opened their eyes, there were in for a surprised.

Roman opened his eyes. He still felt the same...

"Ro-ro!"

Roman turned to find toddler Dean waving at him enthusiastically.

"Dean got away the last time," Aria explained.

Seth laughed. It was warm, hearty sound, rather than a derisive one. "Hey, Deanie."

Toddler Dean stuck out his tongue at the Architect.

"Hey!"

Aria laughed. "The next tweet is from _ _Wwetickler30__." she said, turning Dean back into an adult.

 ** _ _ **Hey Aria!**__**

 ** _ _ **I have a question for everyone: would you honestly vote for Donald Trump to be President of the United States? Thanks dear!**__**

 ** **Wwetickler30****

"Isn't that private and confidential?" Seth piped up.

"I'd say yes," Hayman replied.

Seth rolled his eyes. "That was a rhetorical question,"

"No, I wouldn't vote for him." R Truth shook his head. "I'd vote for me!"

Dean nodded. "I wouldn't either. Actually, all of those candidates would be boring. I'd rather vote for Bugs Bunny. Having a Loony Toon run the joint would be awesome and fun!"

"The __joint__? America's not a club, Dean," Cena said.

Roman shook his head. "Think about who you're trying to reason with, Cena," he said, gesturing at the Lunatic Fringe.

Goldberg slowly stood up. "So…you know I have a huge match at Wrestlemania and everything…for the championship…" he began nervously.

"We both do," Roman quickly added, also standing.

Barrett rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that,"

"So it would be okay if I didn't attend the next show, right?" Goldberg smiled nervously at Aria.

"But Goldberg," the hostess looked shocked. "I'm sure the viewers have a lot to ask you,"

"She's forgetting force you to __confess__ , and/or complete horrible __dares__ or its toddler time," Seth added under his breath.

"Hey, Reigns," Goldberg addressed Roman quietly. "Won't the chairman or someone get us off this show because of our huge matches at Wrestlemania?"

The Roman looked wearily at Aria. "I wouldn't bet on it, dude,"

Goldberg sighed. "I think if I won the championship and lost it on the same night, it would be as dreadful as this."

"Been there," Roman said nervously, as Aria smiled at him. "And I agree with you one hundred __and__ ten percent,"

Goldberg was about to reply when Aria clapped her hands once in excitement.

"It's SO nice to see you two getting along!" the fairy gushed.

"Dude," Goldberg went stiff. "Do you want to brawl now or something?"

Roman shook his head. "Trust me, that is __not__ going to help cancel the show or anything."

"Pity…"

 ** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

* * *

 ** **Thanks to**** ** _ _ **PsychoPony777, Andrey258**__** ** **and**** ** _ _ **wwetickler30**__** ** **for your requests :))****

* * *

 ** **Thanks for reading! Should you have requests, please _PM_ me as requests in reviews cannot be used.****

 ** **Someone has PM me once on not being sure on the "recurring themes" in the story. Here they are if you wish to comment on them to the superstars or throw them in a request on the show:****

 ** _ _ **\- The show doesn't have a name – which does not bother the hostess, Aria,**__** ** _ _ **in the slightest, but annoys some superstars/guests, especially JBL.**__**

 ** _ _ **\- Aria**__** ** _ _ **loves to have fun with the former Shield and unintentionally favors them (but she still tries to be fair to everyone else). Dean, Roman and Seth see Aria's so called favoritism as "reverse psychology" and she only**__** ** _ _ **wishes to humiliate them.**__**

 ** _ _ **\- Barrett is seemingly completely oblivious to the show's prerogative, and loves to get requests (questions only though). He is very vocal of Aria's favoritism and jealous of the formers Shield members' spotlight in the show.**__**

 ** _ _ **Perhaps the producers of this show (i.e. the authors of this fanfic) also favor the Shield…but that's another story. Moving on**__** ** _ _ **;)**__**


End file.
